


That Would Be Enough

by MorgSchuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex deserve good things, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, BAMF Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME, Eliza deserve good things, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, I don't know how to score right, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Teacher George Washington, boys in skirt, eventually elams, let yourself be loved and that would be enough, schuyler sisters are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgSchuyler/pseuds/MorgSchuyler
Summary: Alexander is 16 years old. He has been skipping from family to family since he was 13. He is sure he will never really find his place. So he studies, gets a good scholarship in college, gets his emancipation before 18, gets out of the system and lives his life. It is the plan. It is a good plan. Until he is sent to the Washington home and the emancipation plan seems so far away that he can barely distinguish it.





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on this fandom, in english and this site so ... my trusted site does not have the category of Hamilton (betrayal) pardon if the english looks bad, the translation is done by me with help from google then. .. Any problems please yell at me in the comments!

**ONE**

**Alexander Hamilton**

  
  


He didn't have many belongings, really.

It took less than half an hour for him to put everything in his battered canvas bag. Half a dozen pants, some T-shirts, two coats, all so old that they accumulated a few holes along the fabric. His cramped old notebooks, an old one-sided headset, three of his favorite books.

He was guided to the exit by Aaron Burr, his social worker. The family did not look at him as Alexander descended the stairs and then walked out the front door. It wasn't as if they really cared about him leaving or anything, the indifferent look the man shot him before closing the door did nothing for him.

He walked to the car parked in front of the house and got in without Aaron asking, the man right after, starting the car, and the landscape of the rich and beautiful neighborhood began to blur through the window that Alex was leaning against.

"I can't believe you did that again, Alexander."

It wasn't as if he had really done anything. But it didn't matter either, not really.

"Honestly, can't you be grateful for a few seconds to still have  _ a _ family that wants to welcome you?" With his track record ..." Poor orphan, son of a prostitute and an immigrant with nothing from the Caribbean, he knew Burr's speech backwards, over time, he learned to ignore the sound.

"Shall we go to the shelter, Mr. Burr?" He asked, just to know how distracted he might be and perhaps take a nap. He had not slept for days, the black bags around his most obvious eyes.

“No, first let's go to the system, update your file. Then I'll take you to another family. And this is your last chance, Alexander. If this is over it will end up in a group house or in a reformatory.”

Alex didn't hear what he was saying after that. Last chance, he said. It wasn't like it was going to last long, and it was less than a year before he turned 17 and could apply for the scholarship at Princeton, and at King's College, and then get his emancipation. He had a lot to do, he could do many things. He was intelligent and ambitious, not afraid to work to maintain himself. He could do that. That was the plan, it had always been since he knew he could do it.

It wasn't as if he really believed he would have a family at this point, after a few years in the system and jumping from house to house you learn a few things. He was no longer a cute little boy that people might want to take, he was a cocky, arrogant teenager who didn't do much but annoy people and be smug.

He held his backpack in his lap, closing his eyes for a second as the view of the neighborhood was replaced by the busy and very urban streets of downtown New York. A tired sigh came from his slightly cracked lips and he doesn't remember much of what he saw later.

{...}

Alex woke up to the sound of the car door slamming, he could barely suppress the startled scream in his throat as he opened his eyes abruptly at the noise. He felt his heart beating a little too hard as he slung his bag over his shoulder and got out of the car as well.

He entered the building behind Aaron and gave the receptionist a clumsy, empty smile. She smiled back, picking up some papers for her assistant as she greeted them both. She was obviously already speculating what he had done this time to send him away.

It was always Alexander's fault, anyway.

He sat in one of the chairs there and poured himself lemonade into a tinker bell plastic cup and ate some soft old cookies. Alex put some in his backpack wrapped in a napkin, some time since he had eaten anything. Maybe two or three days. He popped a few more cookies in his mouth and swallowed.

It wasn't long before Burr was back, he patted his chair. The face closed in a frown.

“If you have finished eating all the cookies in the place, we can go now Alexander.”

He really hated it when they called him by his full name. it was usually always a scolding or something bad. Alex stood up, feeling his cheeks a little reddened from being caught in the act and then following the assistant out. 

"Look, I had to get some chopsticks to get this house for you, Alexander. So please, don't do any stupidity. I called the family directly when they told me they had been expelled, so it's not just a government thing, it was a request  _ personal  _ I don't want to have problems because you're out of control."

“Yes sir." He answered mechanically, not really caring about it.

It took maybe another half hour for the car to stop again. Aaron went down with him to the highway, pushed a slightly wrinkled train ticket and twenty dollars in his hand. He was given the time when his train left, instructions on what to do and what not to do, his papers, and then Burr left him to make his way to Virginia. Alex wasn't so sure if he would like to go south. He had never been anywhere other than Navis or New York but he didn't have the best references in the place.

He didn't have much, really.

His backpack with shabby belongings, old and so scarce that sometimes it didn't even fit him. A train ticket. Cash for two meals. A huge desire to escape and a name.

Washington.


	2. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I don't know what to say here, just enjoy and Forgive me for any mistakes, I'm trying to proofread but it's hard to write in English!!1!
> 
> the formatting is a bit weird here I guess but I don't know how to fix it
> 
> EDIT: thank you the sympathetic soul that warned me that some parts were still in Portuguese, has already been corrected <3

**TWO**

**MY SHOT**

It was at least six hours of travel. Alex couldn't sleep very well, though he had slept worse than a long, reasonably soft train seat.

Alex was very alert for any sleep. He spent the night tirelessly writing in the back of one of his almost leafless notebooks, he had also spent half his money drinking cups of coffee until they began to refuse to serve more caffeine to  _ a child.  _ He wasn't even a child, for God's sake.

However, the sun was already high in the sky when the train was arriving at its last stops. He put away his notebook and rubbed his tired eyes, the landscape of Virginia so far was the same, big houses, plantations, greenery, more plantations, even bigger houses, some stores. It was so  _ peaceful. _

Alex hated that.

But he concentrated on not focusing on that, it only took him six months before vacancies were opened for college tests and then he could try to join early, ask for his emancipation. He just needed some time in this family so he could have access to that.

Could not miss your chance.

Nothing would stop him anyway. A few more months, Alex. He told himself.

He could graduate early, it would not be a difficulty. He was late at school for not having been studying for a while but he was still brilliant. It was smart despite no polish. He was 16, but his mind was so old that sometimes he felt like a 100 year old gentleman. He was like his old country, so misfit, hungry and young. He learned to deal with pain very early, walked the streets more firmly than a child was allowed to have. He had to turn that spark, that insistent, painful itch in his chest, a fire. 

At some point, he was sure, he would rise very triumphant. I wouldn't throw your chance away.

  
  
  


**{...}**

  
  


He got off the train holding the backpack strap, his eyes a little tired not quite sure what he should do now.

Wait? Go ahead and ask down the street where the Washingtons lived and then go there? Turn on? He didn't even have a phone!

Alex sighed. Great. Lost in Virginia. Good, Alexander.

Then his eyes flicked to a sign, he ignored it for a moment until he looked back and frowned slightly: ALEXANDER HAMILTON!!!!!!!!!!

There were more exclamations than he would like to admit on the poster. A tall man held him, black and bald, handsome clothes — definitely expensive — though stripped, face confused as his eyes roamed the crowd.

Alex walked calmly across the sea of people, stopping a few feet away from him. His face was indifferent, but the man smiled warmly as he laid eyes on him. 

“Alexander?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” Alex answered, his voice slightly annoyed. “Alex, if you can.”

“Oh, of course.” The man gave another soft smile, lowering the plate and extended his hand. “George Washington, good to see you Alex. Did you have a good trip?”

Alex nodded shaking the hand he held out even though it hadn't been a really good trip, he gave a soft smile.

“Yes sir. “ Talk less. Smile more. “Just a little tired.”

"Good. I told Aaron you should have come by plane, it would be faster and more comfortable. But he said he preferred to travel overland.”

Alex shivered slightly at the possibility of boarding a plane, the sky, winds and everything else he couldn't control. 

“Yes sir.”

George gave her an amused look, reached out to hold his bag carefully.

"Should I assume you're too tired to formulate more answers?" He said, it was like a fun joke. Alexander might have laughed at that considering how many times he said "yes sir" but this time it only made him back a little nervous.

“Sorry sir. Just don't sleep much.” 

"We have some way until we get home." House. “You can sleep a little in the car, if you want, have one of those neck pillows you know?”

He followed the man out of the bus station, they walked in silence for a few minutes until George opened the back door of a car for him.

Alex wasn't really a car brand connoisseur but he knew this one wasn't cheap at all. Big, clean and very powerless. He sat in the back of the car and held his backpack outstretched in his lap.

George got into the front seat and then handed her a rainbow-colored neck pillow.

“It's from Laf, my other son.” He said softly. "But he certainly won't mind, so you can rest."

A son. 

Ah that would be great. A whole spoiled rich family to deal with. If he was lucky, he could get some new books to study and maybe even some internet to catch up on the world. 

“…They will love to meet you.” George kept talking. "Martha was excited when you left, making cookies for you. Do you like cookies?”

Alex thought of the old cookies wrapped in napkins in his backpack. 

“Yes sir.”

“Martha makes the best cookies, you'll love it. Laf is coming for dinner but maybe not home now, you know how you teens are with dating and all.” He chuckled and Alex struggled to do the same. "But you'll have time to get to know each other better, of course."

“It will be great, sir.”

"Well, I'll let you rest, Alex." Do you mind if I turn on the radio a little? 

Alex shook his head, his eyes weighing a little. He put the pillow around his neck, was really very tired, the soft rocking of the car and the soft leather seat made him even more sleepy.

“No sir. He closed his eyes, the landscape of big trees and big houses starting to fade from sight until he actually fell asleep.”

  
  


**{...}**

  
  


He woke up with a start, one hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. The car was stationary, he realized, his body also seemed more rested.

Alex opened his sleepy, slightly bewildered eyes to find George Washington smiling at him with the car door open, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, you woke up. Looks very exhausted, dear. But I didn't think it would be a good idea to carry you inside.” He waited for Alex to get out of the car before closing the door and squeezed her shoulder gently, the pressure and warmth of his hand causing Alex to suppress a spasm and he managed not to deviate too quickly from the touch.

“Sorry sir. I was really tired.”

“Oh, it's fine. It was a long way. Come on, let's go home, son.”

House. Son.

Alex managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes, George looking calm and kind when he said these things, as if it was no big deal. Like he was really happy that Alexander was there. 

I would not be fooled by this kind of thing again.

George pointed to the house in front of him. A huge house, it looked new, like the houses in those decorating magazines they always had in the waiting rooms but were of an old model. Presidential, pretty, from the era of the American Revolution maybe. 

It was painted in shades of blue and white, a messy, childlike letterbox with Washington's that was worthy of a Disney movie. There was a rug in the doorway, and the curtains that dangled from the large glass windows looked a little ghostly. Alex was sure each curtain was worth more than all his clothes put together.

“Come on, honey.” He said softly, guiding him to the door but this time without touching any part of his body.

He opened the door, leaving his shoes behind her and began to take off his coat. Alex did the same because it seemed right. The smell of chocolate and roast filled the air and his belly shook with hunger.

George handed over his backpack, smiling softly before entering the house signaling for him to do the same.

“Martha, baby! We have arrived!”

The house was huge, definitely old, but could have been renovated recently. Everything was very beautiful and fresh, the colors were soft and the furniture beautiful. There were photos scattered everywhere, fireplace, bookshelves, near the television. Alex liked the house, he realized with a little annoyance. It was a beautiful place that he could see himself in the middle.

And there were so many books on that bookcase in the living room ...

“Kitchen!” Answered a soft voice from inside, Alex jumped in fright. 

George gave her a soft smile, looking slightly worried about all of Alex's small reactions to something unexpected. But then he shook his head, his eyes very kind and pointed the way.

‘Come on, Alex.”

They entered the kitchen, a woman moving around almost sliding across the marble floor. She was short, wearing pajama pants and a shirt that might be too big for her. His’ hair was very curly, pulled into a ponytail that made him fuller and more beautiful.

“Ah, you must be Alexander.” He grinned so warmly that it puzzled Alex.

Her eyes were a very pale green framed by long lashes, very beautiful, full of a tenderness that he had not seen in a long time. She pulled him into a gentle hug, wrapping her shoulders tenderly. He didn't feel too intimidated this time, wasn't really bothered by her physical contact.

"It's good to have you here, honey. I am Martha.”

“Alex.” He said, kind of uselessly. “Nice to meet you mrs”

“Ah please.” She pouted, moaning in reply. “No mrs, I feel that old. Just call me Martha, all right?”

Alex nodded, giving a small smile.

“Great, I made cookies.” She smiled going to George and left a soft kiss on his cheek. "Did you have a nice trip, Alex?" 

“Yes, Mr- Martha.”

‘He slept a little on the way, he's tired.” George said, taking a cookie from the hot platter. 

“Oh dear. She squeezed his shoulder carefully. "Why don't you get some cookies and go with George to your room? You can rest until dinner, so Laf can show you around the house. How does that sound to you?”

“Very well, thank you.’” He gave her another smile and how much she pushed some cookies on a plastic plate for him.

"Good, rest, dear, you have come so far." 

George smiled too, carefully holding his bag once more.

“Come on, son.”

Alex came out of the kitchen through another entrance, they passed a dining room and started up a long staircase to the second floor. The corridor of the rooms was decorated with flowery wallpaper and more pictures, beautiful pictures, but Alex didn't pay much attention to it.

“This is your room.” George said softly. “It's very ... empty yet, but during the week you will be able to find some things you want to put on. Laf's room is across the street and mine and Martha's down the hall.”

He nodded, opening the door carefully and finding one of the largest rooms he'd ever seen. His Caribbean home wasn't all that big, he looked a little surprised at the man behind him, but George was just smiling.

“There's a bathroom over there, you can take a shower if you want. There are blankets in the closet.” Alex looked around the room in light green and blue-toned wallpaper. "I'll leave you alone now, see you at dinner, honey. You can call if you need anything.”

“Thank you sir.” He muttered, clutching his backpack over his shoulder when he saw a small laptop on the desk, a  _ cell phone,  _ he could hardly believe it.

When George Washington left the room and he sat on the bed, looking around, he figured that maybe he could really stay there, he would have a good chance, good people, but…

Obviously that wouldn't be happening.

He just needed to follow his plan now and in less than a year everything would be all right with him. He had a shot now, wouldn't waste it.


	3. Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meet Laf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, Im back.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter :)

**THREE**

**The Story Of Tonight**

  
  


Alex woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door. He always had a very light sleep and cursed himself for being scared of something so silly. 

It took a few seconds and then Martha's head appeared at the door with one of her gentle smiles, Alex was lying over the bedspread, he hadn't even taken his socks or anything out of his backpack. He was really exhausted, the caffeine leaving his body completely and making him very sleepy.

He didn't like to sleep. I had no really good memories of falling asleep and… he had better things to do awake. He felt a little bad for not having time to explore the room before dinner. How long did he sleep?

“Hey dear” Her voice was as soft as before, maternal and calm. “You deleted it didn't you? It must have been a pretty tiring trip, do you want to go down? Dinner is almost done, you have time to get ready if you want.”

“I…” He cleared his throat that scratched a little, his voice was low and husky with sleep. “I think I want to ... take a shower?”

“Sure honey. Take your time, we'll be waiting downstairs.”

Martha closed the door softly, and then he was alone again in the room. The sun was about to set, and the room was a little dark. He crawled out of bed and turned on the light, looking more closely at the room.

It had that high ceiling, a fan turned off. A bookcase was in a corner with some things on it. Papers, a case, an empty glossy wooden box, some tacky decorating frames. 

On the desk was a lamp, some hardcover copies of some books: Sherlock Holmes, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice. It wasn't really his favorite books in the world, but he liked being able to have it in his room. There were empty shelves scattered throughout the rest of the room. The wallpaper looked new and the bed was soft, with big pillows and warm sheets.

He shook his head trying not to think about it too much. I had a room. Just for him, and it was big and beautiful. He couldn't hold on to it that much.

He grabbed his backpack on the floor and grabbed a clean outfit as best he could and ducked into the bathroom for a bath. 

The bathroom was also big, Alex had never had a bathroom inside the room. It looked chic, made him feel kinda important. It had a simple sink and toilet, a key chain and a  _ bathtub.  _ It was small and oval and Alex wanted so badly to get into it.

But she concentrated and took a quick shower in the hot shower, the water easing some of her pain. He fished out a towel hanging there and wiped himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Weird.

Her eyes were more rested but the black bags beneath them were still there, her wet hair stuck to her face and neck but it looked good, clean and smooth. He avoided looking over his chest where he knew some bruises and scars were decorating him.

She slipped a large blouse over her body, had long sleeves, and was comfortable though well worn. She put on a pair of jeans and tied her hair in a small misfit bun over her head. When he thought it was presented enough he left the room.

He walked down the halls trying to keep quiet until he realized he shouldn't do that, they were expecting him, right? Alex sighed, shaking his head and calmly descending the stairs, his bare feet touching the marble floor that was surprisingly warm.

He heard some kitchen voices, low chuckles, and wasn't sure if he should go there, stood in front of the nervous living room door, wringing his fingers in his own shirt.

“Alex?” George's voice made him jump back, the boy wondered how did not see him enter. “I was going to call you, I'm glad you came down, come. We are taking the food out of the oven.”

He didn't hide the spark of worry and confusion on his face for Alex's fright, but he didn't ask any questions either, just as the first time he simply guided him into the kitchen untouched. 

Martha was the first person he saw. This time she wore a loose, flowery dress that swirled around her short, full body. Then he saw a boy sitting on one of the island's benches. 

Lafayette, he guessed.

The boy must have been his age even though he was much taller and stronger, he had very curly hair too, tied in a braided bun. He was very handsome, wore a T-shirt with some French words and wiggled his feet in animated black socks. 

When they both looked up at him Alex realized that the boy had a bit of eyeliner around his eyes, remnants of what was probably a very well done makeup but now it was worn out of the day.

“Oh, this is  _ Alexander _ !” He exclaimed in a thick French accent and clapped his hands smiling. “J _ e suis Lafayette.” _

“ _ Oui, you peux appeler Alex.”  _ He murmured softly, the wavering Frenchman. 

His face seemed to light up when he heard Alex.

“Ah  _ maman,  _ he speaks French! Isn't it splendid?”

George also looked interested, smiling at Alex, his eyes bathed in a soft, calm paternal expression. That sort of thing made Alexander disconcerted.

"We didn't know you spoke French, Alex. That sounds cool, huh? Did you learn by yourself?”

Alex shifted around the island to sit in the chair Martha had opened for him.

“My ... hm, my mother was talking. I learned when I was little.”

"Laf will love having a brother to talk to him in French." George commented, starting to distribute the plates on the table. "Do you like pasta, Alex?" 

“Yes sir” He murmured softly, he liked anything to be honest.

Martha served them, it was a long moment of silence as everyone settled down to eat. Alex didn't used to like the silence, but over time he learned that it could help him. People like quiet children with few opinions, it was not difficult to learn what they would gain if they kept chattering endlessly.

George had also put soda on the table, some time since Alexander had drunk something like that but wasn't complaining. When the silence continued for a few minutes he bit his lip hoping no one would say a prayer. He didn't like them. 

But fortunately no one did that. Probably silently thanking each other in his own way, Alexander wasn't sure what to do so he twirled his fork between his fingers as thousands and thousands of assumptions and images invaded his mind. They were a southern family, Alex didn't want to look prejudiced but he knew what he'd heard about the place.

Conservative and overall very,  _ very  _ dangerous for people like him. In all senses.

“How was your day, baby?” Martha began to say, heading for Lafayette, everyone had already begun to eat the steaming lasagna on their plates.

“ _ Très bien.  _ It was great, maman!” He smiled very excited and continued talking.

Alex hung up in the conversation somewhere between coffee shop and turtle pond and focused on his food. Laf talked a lot, always excited and full of accent and French expressions, Alex thought she might like him in other circumstances.

He ate in silence, his face a trained expression of "I hear everything and I agree" that he always wore at those times. It didn't take much, Laf filled every silence on the table with facts of his day, he and George exchanged a great deal more words than Alexander had ever seen a father exchange with a child in his life.

He barely noticed when he finished eating, he still felt a little hungry. In fact, he was almost always hungry. Maybe that was why she was so skinny.

“Would you like to repeat?” George asked gently seeing Alex's frown on the empty plate. He didn't realize he was doing this.

“No sir, I'm fine.” He answered gently, did not want to look hungry or something, already knew the consequences of things like that too.

"I think you should, Alex. Should not have eaten much on the trip, come on, don't be shy.” He gave another one of those kindly smiles and cut another piece of pasta on his plate. 

Martha smiled at him, encouraging then Alex ate. It was on his plate and he didn't want to waste it and make someone upset with him on the first day.

"I think we should do a ... uh, how do you guys say that?  _ Toast…  _ hm.”

“Cheers.” Alex said softly and Lafayette's face lit up.

“That! For Alex.”

George smiled along with his wife, they were apparently excited about Alex's arrival there. “We're glad you came, dear.”

“A toast then tonight.” George said softly, pushing the glass up in amusement. “Alex's first with us.”

"We should have a party on these dates, aren't we?" - Laf exclaimed happily, half muffled by the glass. “The days we arrived!”

Martha and George moaned softly, giggling.

“No more parties, Gil.” Martha muttered. “You never get tired?”

An unenthusiastic left Laf and they laughed again. Alex watched the scene like a little ghost watching them from above, like someone who shouldn't actually be there, but is and that will eventually make them uncomfortable.


	4. When You Smile, I Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffly moment Alex and George
> 
> TW for Panic attacks

**FOUR**

**When you smile, I fall apart**

  
  


It didn't take a week for him to realize how different things looked in that house. Especially George Washington. 

Alex was used to gross and negligent foster parents; he had not had a different example on the island either. He didn't think any man could be any different from that, it was only a matter of time before  _ he  _ was too.

But George was… so strange.

He always did the dishes after meals, also  _ cooked,  _ set and cleared the table. Alex hadn't seen him raise his voice to Martha or Lafayette once, or even to Alex. He had an always calm and soft voice, always had some random praise for his wife, smiling bright when he said them. It was a confusing thing, Alex hated not understanding things but this time he really didn't understand what was going on in this house or in George's mind.

Apparently, Laf was in school break, he spent the days of that week walking around the house listening to music on his cell phone, reading some stuff, watching some cool shows along with Alexander and sometimes he went out to meet some friends. He had called Alex more than once for this, but he didn't think he really should, so he politely declined them all.

Martha had shown him the library on her second day, a large room with bookshelves on all the book-studded walls, all sorts of them, some big pillows thrown around the place, and a large table in the center. “It's like a community home office,” she had said with a giggle. Alex spent a lot of time there, taking advantage of what was allowed, he read many of the books there, making long notes and essays in his old, battered notebook. That would be very important for college tests, especially since Alex hadn't really set foot in a school for almost a year.

After his second day in the library in his bedroom -  _ his room  _ was still unbelievable to him. Reading the books and writing furiously, George commented at dinner that he could write on the laptop in his room. It was there for him, they had bought it, and he should use his cell phone because it would be important soon.

"I can teach you how to use what you don't know,  _ mon ami."  _ Laf offered gently. "Though it's not at all difficult and you obviously are smart to learn fast."

Alex gave a small smile, he really liked Lafayette. He was a very kind person and simply too lovely not to like.

“It would be nice. Thank you.”

It didn't take long to get the hang of it, and although he preferred the pen and paper, it was nice to write a few things on the keyboard. Still, that same day George walked into the library and left him a new notebook, black and simple, lined and yellow pages, a ribbon marker, and some pretty new pens beside it. They had a fine point like a needle and the ink was new and shiny, Alex loved writing with them.

It was a new thing. Receive a gift. He grinned a little at the objects as one of his pens rolled between his fingers, even if it didn't last long he would still keep it all. Like a little treasure.

**{...}**

After dinner that Saturday night Alex realized that it had been a while since he was sure of the dates and days of the week, could hardly believe he was actually denied this kind of basic information. gathered everyone in the room. 

He wanted to get back into the library but didn't think he should when Martha subtly invited him to join them. She turned on the television on a history channel, it made Alex a little excited and he sat on the couch a little shrunken and away from her, clutching a cushion to his chest.

Laf stretched out on the floor covered by a shag rug. He had a pillow under his head and was typing furiously on his cell phone, a soft little smile on his lips as he did so. Then George came into the room, wiping his hands on a pair of pajama pants with little owls in drawn glasses. He had a book in his hands, looked like some kind of classic romance and lay on the couch too, his head resting on his wife's lap naturally.

He stood looking at him from the corner of his eye for a while, George had a relaxed posture that he hardly saw anywhere, he read calmly, his face frowning at times. It was a beautiful, soft scene in Alex's mind; he wasn't sure what to think about it. The prospect of a family there, a warm, safe place to be.

_ No. Do _

_ Don't even think about it. _

He shivered subtly at the thought. It wasn't even a week since he was in that house, he shouldn't have been feeling so involved. It would hurt a lot more when all that illusion was over. The first month was always good, calm and welcoming, Burr would probably come by the end of it to see how things were going and bringing in the “definitive” paperwork so parents were always nice at that point.

He just sank deeper into the couch, not like he really wanted to stay. He had a plan. That plan didn't involve family, Virginia, and that soft, warm feeling around his heart whenever Martha smiled at him or George put pancakes on his plate in the morning.

Focus, Alexander. He said sternly to himself.

**{...}**

It was sunny, it was a soft warmth against her skin. Alex liked the feel of the sun burning on his skin like that.

He felt the wet grass floor under his fingers, it was so real it hurt. He could smell wet earth and sunshine. He liked that very much, that feeling of happiness in the pit of his stomach. Then things changed and he suddenly felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, the water on his skin the worst possible way, the earth pinching his limbs, entering his mouth, his eyes closing. It was suffocating, he felt drowning in himself and yet he was still so conscious.

He couldn't die even if he wanted to. At that moment it was all he needed, to close his eyes to eternity and feel nothingness fill his body and spirit. Then there would be that pain and despair consuming every part of your being. 

He woke up, stifling a nervous scream, clutching the sheets tightly. He breathed hard, the memories fresh in his memory of the hurricane. He closed his eyes, trying to normalize his heartbeat with little success.

_ Un. Deux Trois _

_ Un. Deux Trois _

_ Quatre. Cinq. Six _

_ Quatre. Cinq. Six _

He sighed, calming slightly. Alex was proud to be able to control himself like this, alone and in such a short time. He tossed the covers aside, suddenly very hot and muffled, he sighed once more keeping his breath steady and then put his bare feet on the cold floor.

He clutched his new notebook to his chest, one of the pretty pens in his hands, then carefully left the room, slammed the door shut and started down the stairs cautiously. His footsteps could barely be heard as he slid across the floor to the kitchen as he came in breathing calmer. He could try to get a cup of coffee and sit on that big, beautiful island to write.

He only realized too late that he wasn't really alone there.

*******

The light was on, softer than usual, and George was sitting on the island. Some papers were on the table next to a laptop, he looked concentrated with a simple black-rimmed glasses on his face.

He looked up at Alex a little surprised to see him there and the boy felt his heart sink in his nervous chest. His eyes were wide as he tried to say something, where were his words articulated when he needed them?

“Trouble sleeping, son?” He asked softly, his last word bringing a bad taste to Alex's tongue, but he didn't say that.

“Yes sir.” Answered in a low voice.

“I understand, as you can see.” He gave a little laugh. “Very agitated mind?”

“Something like that, sir.”

George gave a soft smile as he stood up.

“ Do you want a cup of coffee?”’ He asked picking up his own cup on the island. "But don't tell Martha I'm encouraging bad sleep habits, you've seen the woman, she can kill me." 

He blinked when Alex nodded hesitantly. George grabbed another cup and filled it with a coffee that smelled deliciously good in the coffee maker. Alex put a spoonful of sugar in it and sat hesitantly there, leaning the notebook on the island.

"Did you like the notebook, son?" George asked sitting back, taking some papers. “And the pens? I didn't know if I preferred another type, but considering how much you write I figured soft writing would be nicer.”

“They are ... amazing, sir. Thank you.”

"You should stop calling me sir, Alex." He smiled softly, not looking up from the papers. “When you want, of course.”

Alex did not respond, he was silent for a while just drinking coffee, the hot and bitter liquid down his throat and warming his nervous stomach. After a while he opened the notebook and started writing, usually he didn't like doing it around other people, but at that moment he didn't care much.

He wrote a little about the hurricane, disordered and chaotic thoughts that somehow made sense to him. Alex learned that writing about his nightmares made him calmer, made him feel more normal, and avoided some attacks in his sleep. He leaned over the island as he wrote furiously, his pen sliding across the paper as if he would run away from him at some point.

It was relaxing. At some point he began writing a little sonnet about the fury of the wind, the heavens, and the sea. Alex didn't usually admire his work, but this time he had enjoyed it so much that he found himself reading a few times, a proud smile on his face. It had been a while since he had been able to write any kind of really good poem.

“What do you write?” George asked softly, making Alex jump in fright. He had forgotten for a moment that the man was there. “You look proud.”

There was something in his voice that didn't scare Alex that he knew about his writing. Obviously, it wasn't something he was going to share much of… but unlike other foster homes he'd been to, none of them were upset that Alex liked these things. To write, to read, to learn.

“I ... a little of everything, sir.” Her voice was low, he left his eyes on the notebook so that he didn't have to look at him. “I like to… write everything that goes through my mind and… essays, that stuff.”

“Really? This is very cool, Alex. Martha also writes, you know, she's a literature teacher, I imagine it would be a miracle if she didn't write.” He gave a soft laugh. ‘“I'm not as good as I would like, but I try.”

“I… like history and… a little politics. And of… I don't know, everything. Write the things I do.”

“”That sounds like a poem.” He pointed. “Are you a romantic?”

He didn't seem to mock when he said that, as most did.

"I don't think I am, sir. But… I like sonnets sometimes.”

George nodded and then went back to his papers.

"I shouldn't have left the proofs to fix so close to school, you know? But I got distracted.” He seemed to be trying to find a subject with Alex. "You said you like history, I'm a teacher so ..." 

Alex held back a smile, he didn't know that.

"I will enjoy having you as my student, Alex. It's always good to have enthusiastic students.” He grinned, his eyes looking very warm though tired. "We'll enroll you in school as soon as the break is over, I'd like that, wouldn't you?"

His face lit up a little when the possibility was raised, Alex barely noticed it but George lit up too. The boy looked as comfortable as he had been in the house for days, excited, almost as if he was really happy to be there.

“ I would, sir.”

“ You'll like school, we have great creative writing programs did you know? And a student newspaper… you could try to get in, one of Laf's friends participates, he would love to help you.”

A new kind of feeling invaded Alexander, blooming softly in his gut in warm, comfortable warmth. He felt his eyes widen in utter ecstasy as he grinned a smile that he hadn't given in a long time. True and his. Cheered up.

“I will like sir.” He admitted, and his voice was not hesitant or fearful for the first time. “It will be great.”

George grinned again, reaching out to ruffle his hair lovingly, Alex cringing a little at himself but letting him do it. It lasted no more than a second and wasn't as suffocating as touches used to be. It was almost as if it were good, but he moved away nonetheless to stop others.

"Now I think you should try to sleep, son. Tomorrow we go out to buy your things and you should rest.”

“Allright Sir.” He said softly.

He turned to run back to the bedroom, pressing his notebook against his chest.

“Alex”. He called softly. Alex turned slightly to him. “Have good dreams, kid”

"Thanks…" he murmured, leaving.

George smiled to himself, turning his attention to his tests.


	5. Get Your Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meet the new school, shopping and mom&son fluffy momente with Martha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your kudos, you'are amazing guys!

**FIVE**

**Get Your Education**

  
  


When Alex woke up and cautiously descended the stairs, he found neither Lafayette nor George in sight. The house was quiet unlike the other days and he almost thought he was alone there before Martha's soft voice appeared there.

“Alex? Did you wake up, honey?” Her head appeared in the kitchen room, smiling. “Come have breakfast”

He walked there, awkwardly. The clock above the fireplace read almost eight o'clock, and Alex could not remember ever having slept so late, especially after a nightmare.

The woman wore black jeans and a pink blouse on a lightweight button-down fabric, was wearing makeup, and her hair was lightly pinned to the side with bee-shaped buckles. She was beautiful, Alex thought, Martha always had a glow around her that made him feel good, welcomed, probably because of her loving eyes. 

“George and Laf left early for school, I don't have classes today so I thought you deserved some more sleep.” She put a birth in front of Alex stuffed with toast and fruit. "There's jam and those chocolate things you love to put on bread if you want, honey. And I can fry some eggs too.”

“No ... no need, thank you lady.” He smirked, looking at his plate. 

"You don't have to say thank you, Alex. What do you want to drink?” 

He noticed that she had a cup of something that smelled of tea in her hands as she walked around the kitchen putting papers in her purse.

“Coffee, if all is well.”

"There's some in the coffee maker, honey, you can help yourself." She smiled again, sitting up. “When you're done you can go up to get ready, I'll take you to the school and then we can go to the mall.”

Alex stopped his fork halfway to his mouth, what did that mean? Martha didn't look bothered, sitting on the island calmly sipping her tea and fiddling with her cell phone without looking at him.

“Hm ... “ He lowered the silverware, still confused. “Mrs. Washington?”

“Martha, honey.” She said softly, a smile on her face. "You know you don't have to call me that."

“Yeah, sorry I ... just used to it.” His voice was low. "I just wanted to know ... um, why would we be leaving for the mall."

She set the cup on the table and reached over it to squeeze Alex's gently, her face affectionate and a little worried.

"I didn't realize you might be uncomfortable leaving home, dear." Alex cringed at the touch of his hands, the way she called him darling made him feel a strange burning sensation in him. "We don't have to, if you don't want to, of course. I figured you might want to buy some clothes and maybe something for your room, but if you're not okay with that…”

He frowned a little, trying to escape his handshake without looking rude.

“I… I have no problem being out.” He muttered, shaking his feet uncomfortably.

“Well, that's good then.” She said nonchalantly, releasing her hand after another gentle squeeze. “We can do that, it's gonna be fun.”

After that he went back to eating a little faster, wondering why the hell they wanted to buy him clothes and decorations. But he was smart enough not to be questioning foster parents, had made this mistake too many times in the past. But he figured some newer clothes would be nice if he were to spend a few months there so he finished eating fast.

“You can just put the dish in the dishwasher, sweetie.” Martha commented without taking her eyes from the phone. “And then get ready.”

**{...}**

The drive to school was smooth, it didn't seem like it would take too long. Alex sat in the passenger seat, which was new to him. Martha turned on the radio and soft music filled the silence between them.

She hummed a little, tapping the steering wheel with her eyes fixed on the street. Alex shifted against the window and watched the landscape past them, he was used to the urban landscapes of New York, the trees and large backyard houses of Virginia were very different though beautiful.

He controlled the urge to write something about it in the notebook inside his backpack. Martha was right there and he definitely hated having people look at him as he wrote so he just kept looking out and sliding his fingers through the distracted glass.

"Do you like the landscape, dear?" She asked when they stopped quickly at a traffic light.

"Yes," he said cautiously, not looking at her. “Is different.” 

"You were in New York before, weren't you? There is very beautiful too, was where you were born?”

Alex bit his lip, didn't like to talk about his life at all, especially where he was born. Martha's tone was soft and calm, not demanding or curious, simply attentive, when you wanted to know someone well. She wanted to meet Alexander, but he wasn't sure if that was something he wanted too. No one ever liked him, especially after knowing  _ who he was. _

“I… I was actually born in Nevis.” He said in a low voice, still not looking at her as the car started up again. “Caribbean.”

“Is it one of the islands? I never heard of her …”

“I'd be surprised if you had.” Alex muttered. "It's nothing known, really."

“It must be a beautiful place.”

He  _ was. _

Alex shook his head in agreement.

"And you came to the United States with your family?" He frowned, wasn't that in your file?

“More or less.” No. “It's not really important.”

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Alex. I'm just pulling the subject.”

He nodded. Neither of them said anything else the rest of the way.

{...}

It was a really big school, bigger than most schools Alex had ever set foot. There was a large lawn in front where some students were spread out, sitting eating or talking, some throwing something with a ball.

Martha held her wrist gently as they crossed the student sea through the corridors. Alex controlled himself to keep his breathing calm and not to get rid of the touch, her hands were soft and warm, no threat to the way he was being held. Just being guided, there is no reason to be afraid now.

Some students stopped to talk to her on the way, the smile she gave them all was adorably maternal, Alex felt a little calmer about it. It was very difficult but Martha gave her a good feeling of security, as if he could lean on her and let her take control of everything. It was a little comforting, but he refused to think straight about it, not to hold on, for God's sake. He was in that house a week ago! It was nothing to already trust these people like, to want to  _ stay.  _ He knows he won't be anywhere.

"It's nothing too complicated, Alex. I will fill out the application forms and you just need to do a simple questionnaire here.” She handed him some sheets. "You're late in school, but from what I know, you're very smart so George managed to drop you off at your age." She began to speak softly, handing him a pen while they were in the waiting room. 

“So it's a simple general knowledge essay, to test vocabulary and all that, you don't have to do today if you're not ready …”

“I can.” - He answered fast. “It's all right.”

“Alright then ... I'll sort out your papers and you'll fill it in until your name is called, all right? I'll be right back.”

She leaned over, carefully stroking her hair and then, to Alex's utter astonishment, Martha kissed his cheek. She didn't stay much longer to see his reaction, but Alex spent a long time staring at nothing with wide eyes. Her cheek was hot, he could feel something sticky on her, lipstick, he barely remembered when was the last time he received such a caress.

He wasn't sure what to think about it.

{...}

He filled out the papers quickly, not really much. Name, age, optional subjects and all that stuff. He felt a little brave when he put the debate team  _ and  _ the school newspaper in interests, he put some languages in too. He hoped he could do all that, it would really be good and would help him a lot in his bag for King's College.

Martha walked with him into the principal's office, the two of them sat in front of a tall, kind-looking man, his hair already half gray and a smile on his face as he spoke briefly to the woman beside him.

"It will be great to have you here, Alexander." He said in a deep voice, fiddling with papers on the table. “We're not too busy today so I already corrected your answers, I didn't think you need to say that multiple choice questions didn't need to come with a descriptive answer but ... they were incredibly well written. It will be great to have you on our discussion team being so good with words.”

Alex shook his head really excited about it.

"George had talked to me about your current situation, you don't have to start attending classes this week if you're still adapting ..." He shrugged. 

"But if you want to get started soon, it can also be arranged, dear." Martha's voice was still soft. "It's nothing we can't solve in a day or two, you can start this week." 

"I ... I think I would like that." He murmured softly, biting his lip.

"Great, can we get his schedules tomorrow then?" She turned to the headmaster smiling brightly and he nodded. "Well, so Alex and I are going to hurry so we can sort things out and maybe he can come by Wednesday already?"

"I'm sure Lafayette and his friends will make sure he feels welcomed at school." 

“I also have. Thank you, Ben. See you tomorrow.”

They left the room together and were soon back in Martha's car, leaving the school parking lot.

"You'll need school supplies too, so we can go to a stationery store after we have bought some clothes, what do you think? I think you would rather buy things from your room with Laf over the weekend? He sure understands teenage decorating more than I do.”

Alex blinked in astonishment, was she going to  _ buy all these things  _ for him? He didn't know how to react to the pens and notebook he had gained a few days ago, just imagine everything she was talking about. He never received gifts, his clothes were given long enough simply because he couldn't get around naked, a few things he'd gotten on the way and in the Caribbean years ago.

She didn't seem too worried about that as she continued to drag Alex down the aisles of Mount Vernon's small downtown mall. Tote bags starting to fill her arms with blouses and pants, socks and everything and then pens and pencils and notebooks. After a long time walking around the mall and shopping for things Martha held her hand carefully, an apprehensive look was a strange touch to Alex, affectionate and definitely very maternal.

"I think we spend more time than we realize here." She giggled. “George and Gilbert just left school, I said they should come here and then we had something very unhealthy before we went home. Sound good to you?”

Alex nodded, he wasn't going to be refusing food even though the thought of them paying him more made him uncomfortable. Things do not happen that way to him, for free and willingly.

They both sat at a table and Martha placed all the bags on a chair, smiling brightly.

“Tell me, what did you think of the school?”

Alex hesitated for a moment.

“ I liked.” Said quietly. “It's big ... it has nice things to do.”

"Yes, the activities are great, aren't you? I am glad that you will participate in the debate, will help in your shyness.” He wanted to laugh, shy? How well did he pretend for her to find that? "I think you'll get along well with John Laurens, a friend of Gilbert. He is also in the debate and has strong opinions.”

“I think I will.”

They didn't talk anymore until Lafayette and George appeared together at the table, the boy jumping around him almost laughing while the man had a tired expression on his face.

"You won't beat me with fatigue, Gil. Give up.” He muttered as he sat down. “No partying.”

The boy grunted, sitting down too. They both leaned in to kiss Martha on the cheek and then turned to him.

“Hey, Alex.” George smile to he

“ _ Mon ami!  _ How was your day?”

Maybe it was an awkward moment but just then Alex noticed how Laf was nothing like George or Martha. He had big black eyes unlike his parents' brown ones, his features looked nothing at all, not even vaguely.

“Alex?” He asked again, touching their slightly confused faces. “ I'm dirty?”

He winked. Damn it. I was staring. 

“Sorry, I get distracted.” He gave a smile. “It was good, I think I'll be able to go to school on Wednesday.”

“ _ Magnifique!”  _ He clapped his hands and George smiled too.

"You should introduce the boys to him, Laf." The man said, his head glued to his wife as they studied the menu. "He would get along well with John."

“Oh, that's true! Tomorrow they can go home and meet Alex. You'll like them,  _ ma petit lion,  _ John is so much fun and Herc is sweet, big and probably scary but sweet.”

Alexander smiled in agreement, because it was hard not to smile at Laf being all nice and because he had a nickname now. A weird nickname he didn't understand, but a nickname. It had been a while since he had been friends with anyone at this point. 

"I'll order our food, Alex, are you going to eat the same as Laf or something different?"

***

It was plenty of food and Alex ended up getting very full, sleepy eyes as he drove home in the back seat of the car.

He doesn't remember very well the rest of the way, him up the stairs and falling into bed after storing the groceries in his room. He didn't mind putting on one of his warm new pajamas, feeling for the first time in years truly welcomed.

Laf appeared at his door shortly after, wearing his own pajamas from some famous superhero and wished him good night. Martha did that too, George was in the hall where he couldn't be seen so he simply shouted a "Sleep well, Alex. Sleep well, Gil!"

He closed his eyes and slept.

There was no nightmare that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think about that


	6. The Revolutionary Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meet the boys  
George and Laf are so cute dad and son  
George and Martha are soft  
Alex have a suprise about Laf and the Washington's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i'm so late! I forget that I need to post, but I will try not to do it anymore because I have so many chapters ready!
> 
> anyway, forgive any mistakes - grammar and the like. I have a slight idea of how the school / adoption system / hours work in the USA but I can't adapt them well in writing.
> 
> please tell me what you think about it! you can shout at me in the comments or on twitter

SIX

THE REVOLUTIONARY SET

  
  


Alex woke up and lay a while in bed, his eyes open staring at the ceiling of the room and listening to the soft sounds of the house waking up. He was not going to school today, apparently some of his papers had to be signed by his social worker before enrollment and Burr would not send things until late afternoon. 

He tried not to be disappointed, it was good enough that he could go to school and all the materials he'd gotten from the Washingtons, but he couldn't wait to finally be in a place where he felt confident and comfortable.

He got up after a while, thinking he had been lying for too long and now he could hear Laf's voice in the hallway, mumbling something about losing his favorite socks. He went to the bedroom bathroom and washed his face down to the kitchen. He knew now that they would have breakfast together every day.

By the time he entered the kitchen the three of them were already sitting on the island tidy, Alex's plate was set there, toast with eggs and bacon. He said good morning softly, grabbing a cup of coffee. George gave her a smile over his own cup and Martha ruffled her hair.

"We already sent your documents to Mr. Burr, Alex. Tomorrow you will be able to go to school.” She smiled, eyes hot as usual. “You'll be fine alone today, right?”

He frowned, were they leaving him alone in that house? He certainly didn't have the best of chips, no one ever even considered this idea for fear of Alex stealing or running away. Even if he really would never do something like that.

"Yes," he murmured softly.

"Don't worry, George and Laf will be early, and then there will be company in the afternoon. The boys come to visit too, isn't it sweetie?’”

Lafayette nodded as she tried to swallow her entire plate at once, he nodded, muffled sounds coming out of his mouth. Alex grimaced laughing.

“Argh, Gilbert! Do not speak with your mouth full.” She mumbled, sitting back down.

A few minutes later all three left the house and Alex stood there at the table eating the rest of his still confused coffee. 

  
  


{...}

  
  


Alex didn't really do much after they left, he took a longer shower and put on one of the new clothes. Soft sweatpants and a light blue blouse that hugged her body gently. 

He curled up in one of the library ottomans for the rest of the day, reading some of the history books on the shelves, he sank there completely enveloped by the words, drinking each word like the last drops of water in the desert. So deep in what he barely heard the sounds downstairs he wouldn't even notice that he wasn't alone until George appeared at the library door.

“Alex.” He called, making the boy jump when he heard him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Alex would never get used to his voice, strong and deep but so soft.

“ Okay. “ He murmured, his mouth dry. He was really thirsty. “Sir.”

George smirked, shaking his head.

"I thought you were here, did you have fun?"

“Hm, it's a good book.“

“It is true. But put it aside a little, I just made lunch. Must be hungry.”

"I…" He sat down, propping the book on his lap and clearing his throat. “A little, yes.”

“C’mon, we'll eat now, son.” He gave a small smile pointing to the door. "Laf sure is crazy to introduce the boys to you. They are coming soon.”

Alex got up to put the book down carefully and went down to the kitchen; Washington was no longer in sight when he stepped out into the hallway. Hurried not to keep him waiting, he was still stepping on eggs around him.

The man stood next to Lafayette in the kitchen, the boy practically hopping around him trying to see what he was stirring on the stove over his shoulder. George laughed, pushing him softly with his side and Laf grunted pushing himself on his toes again.

"You'll make me burn both of us, Lafayette!" He complained playfully. "I won't let you stick your finger in the food."

“But I'm  _ hungry.”  _ He whimpered. “Why you hate me?”

"Yes, I'm very cruel and bad and I'll let you starve for long four minutes." He snapped and Alex could hear the roll of his eyes.

Laf whimpered again, stepping away from him and sitting at the table, his eyes lit up a little when he saw Alex.

“Hey,  _ mon ami.  _ Do you see how  _ pope  _ terribly cruel the is to me?”

"Don't listen to him, Alex." 

“Excuse me.” Laf grunted “You're the only one denying me food here.”

George laughed again, Alex still looking a little confused looking at their interaction. Alex had already read about that kind of thing, of course, he understood about all the issues of manhood and everything, but it was different from seeing certain things live. He had never met such affectionate or gentle men, at least not adults and definitely not straight.

“On the way home you made me buy cookies, you happen to be a bottomless pit?”

"And it still offends me, of course. I'll tell this to  _ mom,  _ she'll kill you, pope.”

George smiled at Alex over his shoulder as if to say, "Can you believe this boy?" He turned off the stove approaching them on the island and put an arm over his son's shoulders, pulling him closer in a playful hug.

"Stop being such a grouch and go set the table with Alex."

Laf snorted softly, rising from the table and going over to the cupboards with Alex, starting to clear the plates and placing them in his arms.

“How was your morning,  _ mon ami?” _ He asked, returning to his usual mood.

“Hm, good I think. I stayed in the library reading a little.”

He moaned in disgust, but was smiling.

“You're so nerd, Alex. It's kind of cute.” He murmured, squeezing her cheek. “Just like you, Pope.”

“I'm not a  _ nerd.” _ Alex and George exclaimed while looking very offended, Lafayette laughed at them as if the offense only confirmed what he said.

The three of them sat in front of a divinely smelling pasta and began to eat. Lafayette looked as though she had not seen food a few days ago while attacking the plate excitedly, George scowled at him.

"Sometimes I wonder where you learned to be so rude." He grunted but Laf ignored him, too focused on what he was eating for it. "I swear Martha and I brought him up, Alex."

Alexander couldn't hold a small laugh for him, seeing the man's face lighten a little at that.

"Anyway, the boys are coming soon and you can meet them, they're great boys."

Alex was really excited to meet other people, he liked Laf and as little as he knew the boy did not doubt that he had friends as cool as, so it would be nice to meet them. He shook his head again, much slower than Laf but equally enthusiastic because he was really good.

Alex dried the dishes after Laf washed her after lunch, it was funny, the two exchanged a few jokes and wet each other with the water jet from the sink. George laughed at them, saying they were going to mop the floor when they were done before anyone could fall.

They climbed the stairs to change their damp clothes for when the boys arrived. Alex was the first to come down, in those few days he had already learned how long it would take Lafayette to get ready, and went downstairs to the living room. He was on the bottom steps when the door was opened by George and two people entered the house, throwing their shoes behind the door and talking out loud. 

He paused for a few seconds to see the boys, Laf's friends, probably one of the boys was as tall as Mr. Washington, dark skin and big beautiful black eyes, he had a red bandana tied on his forehead and a bright smile. When he stepped forward to enter the room he revealed another boy behind him.

Alex had never seen anyone so handsome before.

He had a caramel skin full of freckles, green eyes so clear that even from far away Alex could see them glowing. His hair was full and curly, tied by a blue bow in a ponytail, he was tall, muscular in the right way - not too much and not too little - and his smile was breathtaking.

“Oh, this must be Alexander!” He shouted a little ecstatic, George laughed.

Alex gave a nervous smile, George had put his hand on the boy's shoulder pushing him lovingly into the room behind the other boy. 

"Don't make him embarrassed, John. Alex will perform for you in the living room.”

He glanced at Alex to follow him and he went, too hesitant steps with his hand behind his back. Alex hated it when he was minimally interested in anyone - It happened often. - especially if for a boy. No previous family would accept this fact well.

Although very comfortable in his own skin when it came to that, Alex was definitely not interested in ending up with some kind of conversion punishment or, once upon a time, someone thought he was a sex maniac who should be stuck in his foot. from the bed.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of this house, he had not been there long actually was one of the first that welcomed him. He was still too young and stupid to blindly trust them and think he would have a place there, so he told his foster brother about taking an interest in boys, too.

He remembered very vividly the words that were addressed to him and it haunted him for a long time until Alex met John André and understood that it was completely normal to like everyone.

Alex shook his head, realizing for a moment that he had stood by the idiot-looking room door for a while and George was looking a little worried.

“Is everything okay, son?” He asked in a calm voice, he was already sitting on the couch, John jumping on the upholstery next to him excited.

“Yes sir. I just… got a little distracted.”

“I'm John!” The boy shouted excitedly as Alex approached. He was so cute. “John Laurens, you can call whatever you want.”

Alex reached out to squeeze the one he extended. It was long and hot, some calluses very similar to their own in the palm. He liked the feeling.

“Alexander Hamilton. I… prefer Alex.”

He looked away and quickly turned away from the touch, glancing at George. He hoped he wasn't giving any indication that, damn it, he thought that boy was very handsome. I hoped you wouldn't give John that clue either. 

Not cool when they didn't like that kind of thing, Alex learned the hard way. And George and those boys looked very much the stereotype type of homophobic southerners.

"This is Hercules Mulligan," John continued, his voice still bright. "It's his real name, even though it's hard to believe."

"First, I can introduce myself to him alone." He muttered, grimacing. “And second, hey! My name is very common.”

“Of course, in ancient Greece perhaps.” - John mocked as Alex and Mulligan shook hands, Alex did not want to cringe to realize how low he looked close to the other boy. 

"Actually Hercules is a Roman name, John. The Greek variable is Heracles.” George said with a funny smile and John stuck his tongue out at him.

“GWhash you should be by my side, I am your best student. What is Herc, anyway?”

"The best son-in-law he's ever had, maybe?" Hercules crossed his muscular arms smiling smugly.

Alex made a confused expression, George had a daughter? In what place? He couldn't increase his train of thought anymore because Lafayette ran past him from the stairs.

“Heeeerc!” He shouted excitedly, jumping into the boy's neck and…

kissing him.

In the mouth.

Alex had to control himself so as not to swear, he had never been so shocked in his life. He wasn't sure why, or maybe it was just too much reason for him to think of just one. George wasn't bothered at all, apparently. Hercules, that huge, bad-looking boy was hugging Lafayette's waist tenderly and kissing his mouth. Laf himself, tall and definitely handsome, was kissing another boy.

What the fuck? 

“I missed you.” He grunted without releasing Hercules, his mouth still close to his. “Oh, hi John.”

"Oh hi John" that's what I get!” - John grumbled upset, but did not look serious. 

"We saw each other less than three hours, baby." Hercules laughed, his voice strong. "But I missed you too." 

George and John made a mocking puke sound. 

"You guys are so sweet, I think I have diabetes just looking at you." - John grumbled throwing himself dramatically on the couch.

“Does love scare you, Laurens?” It was Laf who said, settling against Hercules' chest. “Have you talked to Alex yet?”

All eyes turned to him and Alex tried to hide his shocked expression and gave a small nervous smile.

“By the way.”

“Good. Herc is a sweetie, John is ... he's not horrible I promise.” The boy in question made a sound so angry that even George laughed. “Let's go up now, right pope?”

George shrugged, smiling.

"Of course, don't make much of a mess." He shifted on the couch to turn on the television. "Be nice to Alex, and I'm talking to you Gilbert." 

Laf grimaced and pulled Alex by the wrist ignoring the warning.

“Let's talk for a while, we can pass you the story of these days too,  _ mon ami. “ _

  
  


***

Alex had never entered Lafayette's room, he realized.

It was about the same size as his, had a bathroom in the corner and a dark wood cabinet built into one of the walls. It was all painted in some shades of blue and white. He had a collection of Eiffel Towers on a shelf of various colors, materials, and sizes, little French flags scattered around it, a little too crowded, but very neat and beautiful.

John leaned toward Alex, speaking low near his ear. 

“It's terrible, isn't it? I mean, how much of France can he put in a room without looking like a little Eiffel Tower gift shop?”

Hercules threw himself on Laf's big bed as soon as they entered the room, pulling the boy to his chest and the two of them settled in a hug. John threw himself on the red carpet on the floor and Alex sat next to him a little apart.

"Where did you really come from, Alex?" Herc asked, fidgeting with Laf's hair.

“New York.” She answered quickly, fiddling with a loose thread on her shirt.

“Oh that's so cool, I've been there once but couldn't do anything fun.” John growled.

“Poor rich boy who went to New York and can't take a fun ride. Damn it!” - Hercules said in false regret. "I can't imagine how terrible it must have been, Johnny."

“Why you hate me?” He shouted, throwing a pillow on the floor at him.

Laf dodged the blow that nearly hit him laughing, throwing himself across the bed, near where Alex was.

"You guys are making a horrible impression Alex knew?" He won't want to walk with us because of you both. 

Alex chuckled, he was still a little shocked by everything that happened downstairs so preferred not to talk too much. Hercules gave him a slightly curious and definitely cautious look.

"I'm sure he's cool enough not to care about these silly things." And somehow Alex knew there was something beyond that phrase.

“IS. I don't care, actually.” He shrugged, his voice low. “It's normal, right? ...Friends often fight like this.”

Not that he knew from experience.

“Exactly.” Hercules answered back, the gentle look returning to his face.

John looked between them confused, as if he knew he was missing something but wasn't sure what. Lafayette didn't seem to notice, concentrating on Alex's hair, his fingers tracing a few strands.

Alex didn't like it when they touched him like that, especially when they weren't allowed but he didn't care this time. It seemed a very brotherly, even affectionate thing, much like Laf's way. He braided Alexander's hair as they talked about some amenities.

Alex dodged some more personal questions and listened attentively to Laf and John talking about the people at school. Hercules giving opinions from time to time until he got into the conversation about a new series.

"I think we should do homework." John said after a while, pulling his backpack into the middle of the rug. "I have to go home for dinner, I wanted to do this first." 

They agreed, dropping to the floor as well and picking up their own materials. Laf said Alex should try to get some of his math notes and the boy went to his own room to get the notebook and pens he had bought the day before.

They were silent for a while, concentrating on their own lessons until John leaned over his shoulder, startling Alex.

“Oops, sorry man.” He smiled a little. “Because your handwriting is beautiful, I wish I had a beautiful handwriting.”

Alex grinned as he slid the pen gently across the page.

“I did handwriting when I was learning.”

“Hm, that must be why I don't have a beautiful handwriting. I never did handwriting.”

“ Because you are lazy.” Hercules commented absently, stretching his fingers.

"Is Hercules massacring me today for some special reason?"

“I'm in a good mood.” He answered teasingly. “Annoying you is so cool.”

“Sometimes I wonder why we dated.” Laf laughed, closing his notebook.

“Do not answer!” John shouted, covering his ears playfully. "I don't care what my parents do in the bedroom." 

Alex laughed, finding the way he talked about his friends cute and Laf's cheeks almost red. 

“John, you're grounded.” He said simply and the boy in question stuck his tongue out at him, laughing.

{...}

John left before it got dark, the four of them went down to the living room together, Laf and Hercules offered to accompany John home but he refused to mutter something about hitchhiking with his older sister.

Martha had already arrived when they came down because she had a tray of sandwiches on the kitchen table and juice. John put two in his hand before leaving. He punched the boys a few and hugged Alex briefly, smiling. 

"It was great meeting you, Alex. Until tomorrow at school.”

The three then sat on the island and started eating talking about the advantages of having a dog or not. Was funny. Alex liked the feeling of friends talking together about some nonsense. Feel included and not so strange.

I didn't really want to cling to it, it would hurt a lot when it was over. He mentally berated himself for looking so needy, clinging to three boys who barely knew him and were just talking to them.

A loud laugh drew her attention above her food. Laf was busy trying to fix his boyfriend's headband on his head and they were having a quiet argument. Alex raised his head a little more to look at the large glass kitchen window. The view of the large garden in the background.

The sun was beginning to set, leaving everything with a beautiful orange tint, spreading over the green grass and some trees. Martha was laughing, George's arms holding her tightly around her waist as he tickled her, leaving kisses on her cheek.

She screamed with amusement as he spun her around, Alex trying not to look too much at them but just couldn't take his eyes off the moment. It was sweet, a kind of explicit love there that he had never seen.

Laf looked from his boyfriend to Alex and then followed his gaze to the window, letting out a soft sigh. Loving eyes for parents out there.

"Aren't they lovely? Me and Herc will be like this when we're older.”

"I don't want to think of your parents like us, Laffy, for God's sake." He grunted, looking disgusted with the idea, Laf ignored him, winking at Alex.

"Let's get out of here before they start kissing."

{...}

Dinner was quiet, Hercules joined them but left soon after. Laf went to take him to the door and left Alex alone with Martha and George in the kitchen.

He helped clear the table and put the dishes in the sink, Martha kissed her cheek in thanks. He sat back on the island because he didn't know if he wanted to go upstairs and find Laf and Herc clutching at the door. He tapped his fingers calmly on the table as he waited for him to return.

George grinned at him as he finished keeping the plates clean.

“Did you have fun with the revolutionary set today?” He asked sitting up. "I didn't hear shouts of protest so I imagine they controlled themselves?"

Alex smirked at the group's nickname, shaking his head.

“It was nice, sir. But they made no protest.”

"Didn't John scream for his honor today? I don't usually believe in miracles but…”

Alex grinned, he thought of John with his cute, politicized freckles and felt a little weak.

“He complained about the education system because of math. But only.”

"It's not like he's wrong in his complaints." George shrugged. “Our system needs a lot of changes.”

"Well, Alex, you can go to school tomorrow anyway. Got everything you need right?”

“Yes” - He smiled excitedly, shaking hands.

“Great. We left at 7am ok? Do you need to wake you up or will you use an alarm clock?”

“I can wake up alone, thanks.”

“Don't sleep too late, son.” George muttered under his breath, winking at him. "You need a good night's sleep to face school."


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meet the Schuyler Sisters + first day in school  
some couple fluffy moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> thanks you for your kudos amazings, make my day

** SEVEN**

**The Schuyler Sisters**

  
  


Alex had been awake for a long time when Laf knocked on his door, he couldn't control himself, he was really excited about the prospect of going to school. He got up early and sat for several minutes staring at his neat backpack, a kind of silent prayer in his mind that nothing would go wrong. 

Then he got up and took a long shower, washing his hair with the smelly shampoo he had in the bathroom and putting on a new outfit. Black jeans, a blue blouse and a jacket, he still had some ugly bruises on his wrist and biceps so he would at all costs avoid leaving them out so no one could see. He put on his very clean white sneakers and combed his hair back in a low ponytail.

When he looked in the mirror after that, Alex almost felt like himself. It was kind of frightening to see how radiant he looked, the small animated sparkle of his eyes coming back and he felt great in a way he hadn't felt for so long. He lightly touched the hem of her shirt with his fingers, feeling the soft fabric tickle him. It was good, comfortable and smelling, Alex felt good wearing it like never before. Lafayette let out a hissing smile at him from the bedroom door, making Alex jump in fright, but still smiling.

“Wow  _ mon ami.  _ You are  _ beau mec!  _ You see …” He entered the room hopping and stopped beside him in the mirror, his shoulders would be touching if Alex was the same height as him. “Looks good, Alex.”

His tone was very soft, fraternal and affectionate. Alexander felt that soft heat in his stomach again, that feeling that made him safe as Laf squeezed his shoulder amicably.

“Thank you.” He muttered, unable to say anything more elaborate, that feeling choking him a little. "You look very handsome too, Laf."

He replaced the affectionate smile for a usual mocker.

“Thank you. It is my natural state, I am always beautiful.” He tossed his half-wet curls aside and took his hand from his shoulder. “Cmon, we have to have coffee if we want to go to school.”

They ran down the stairs together.

{...}

They went in the car together too, George and Martha in front talking about something on the radio and Laf putting a headset on Alex so he could hear "this amazing song!". He smiled letting him show off the entire playlist he'd made for the week because he couldn't deny with Lafayette looking at him excitedly.

They went down in front of the school, Martha gave five dollars to each and smiled wishing a good class. George said he would see them in the room. Alex felt awkward getting money like that, like it was nothing, like he deserved it. He had been paid the same as Lafayette, and it just made no sense that they were being treated the same.

He has been in good families before, of course. He had been in places where he was fed more than once every day, bought him some new blouses, and let him sleep in a warm, comfortable bed. But still, at the end of the day he was just a guest in those houses, a child they agreed to take in for a while in exchange for some amount of money.

At the Washington house he got his own room, he tried to justify that they had few people at home and rooms left and that pushing him into Laf's room made no sense. But still he got the option to decorate the place, he got more clothes and personal effects than he ever had in his life, he had a considerable amount of his own bedding and they treated him very well. Like he was family, like he was  _ staying.  _

Alex lost that hope maybe in his fifth house. He was sure he would never stay anywhere, he had no way. At some point, people would tire of him, just as always. At some point, his hawkiness would cease to be fun and annoying, his restlessness would cease to be a concern, and it would be just a burden, Alex in general, just a nuisance they wanted to get rid of.

He felt strange there, almost as if that hope could be reborn again. That he could enjoy a fun adolescence, with a brother who liked him, with friends, caring parents who would accept him. It was a feeling that suffocated him, almost as if he were floating softly in the sea and a wave carried him to the bottom. It was all right now, so it wouldn't be anymore.  _ Don't get attached and don't get involved _ , he repeated to himself, it will be more painful later.

He couldn't think about it anymore because he was already being dragged over to where Hercules and John were sitting. In fact Herc was sitting, John was lying on the grass in front of the school with arms and legs open and eyes closed receiving sunlight. Alex thought he looked cute like that, relaxed and handsome, he pushed the thought from his mind, not the moment.

"Hey,  _ mon amour.  _ " Laf bent down and kissed Hercules on the cheek and poked John in the shoulder. “ _ Petit torture.” _

John opened one eye and grinned at him, waving in the air and then rolled on the grass until he was almost at Alexander's feet, leaning on his elbows.

“Hey, Alex.”

“Hi.”

They were silent for a while looking at each other, Laf frowning at both of them in confusion but then diverted his attention to sharing his playlist with Hercules. John hit the grass beside him and Alex sat a comfortable distance away.

"Do you want me to come with you to the board for your appointment? Laf said you would do that but he's too involved with Taylor Swift's new album for us to pay attention to.” He chuckled. "I'll show you some places too. You need to join our message group, too.”

“I would like this.” He muttered under his breath, smiling a little. “Of both.”

The two got up together and started walking into the school, John stopped a few times to greet people down the hall always with a small smile. He seemed to be quite popular around there, he introduced Alex to some people too - "This is Alex, he's Laf's new brother" - and also showed him places and exits until they reached the board. Alex already knew her because of the registration and the two came in together to talk to the principal's secretary. 

Alex was passing his data so she could print her schedules and John waited for him sitting in one of the chairs in the room. He took the schedules and put them in his new notebook, he realized that his extra classes were also listed there, he was really excited to see them. Martha had said he could sign up for as many as he wanted as long as they didn't leave him time for other things.

When Alex went to meet John the boy was standing talking to three girls excitedly, one of them hanging on his arm with a huge smile. Alex couldn't help but shrug it off a little but managed to hide his expression as he approached the small group.

“Alex!” John smiled pulling him closer when he saw him. “Let me introduce you to the Schuylers!”

Alex smirked, biting the inside of his cheek.

“This is Peggy.” He indicated the girl hanging on him wearing a yellow denim skirt and a lighter colored jacket. "She's my annoying best friend, but very nice."

The girl smiled brightly and jumped to shake her hand.

"Hi, Laf talked about you, like, all week. Welcome to school.”

“Thanks, you can call me Alex.”

John gave him a freckled smile and pointed to the two girls in front.

“These are Eliza and Angelica.”

Alex smiled at them both, shaking the first girl's hand, taller and with long curly hair framing her face.

“ I am Angelica.” She was wearing jeans and a simple pink blouse, a jacket with some buttons that he didn't have time to read.

“Nice to meet you.” He turned to face his sister and the girl had extremely red white cheeks and a blue dress, looked completely adorable looking at him with huge black eyes. “Eliza?”

She nodded with a small smile and reached for him, Alex held her hand in his carefully, it was soft and small, warm over her skin and he brought her to his mouth, softly kissing her back.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, It’s a pleasure to meet you."

“Is my, Schuyler.”

There was a little moment, it must not have lasted more than a second for everyone else but it seemed to be lasting forever for Alexander, when he met Eliza's eyes and the two seemed connected in some way, made him feel his stomach rolling slightly .

***

He liked the classes, it was a good school and the teachers all looked really nice and they liked Alex giving good answers to the questions. He took some classes with the boys from the revolutionary ensemble as well as the Schuylers, who he quickly discovered were sometimes part of the group.

He sat with John, Laf, and Angelica in a few classes, he did not sit with Hercules or Eliza because his classes with them were with definite pairs, Peggy was a year below them. But at lunchtime they all gathered at a table outside the cafeteria. It was big enough for all of them, near a tree that provided shade but also let the sun bathe them a little.

Alex enjoyed sitting with them and chatted normally with everyone, a little more secluded at first but within minutes he, John and Angelica were already discussing public policy together. Peggy and Hercules were leaning over some clothing designs together seeming to speak a language of their own that Alex didn't understand and Eliza was talking to Laf about music, sometimes she looked up at Alex's group and said something about it.

Lunch was over faster than he imagined, Alex ate the apple on his tray as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He had his extra literature and English class, none of the others were written in this class but he was not surprised when Eliza started walking in the same direction as him. 

She gave him a small, embarrassed smile as he began to walk side by side to class. He soon realized that she was the kind of person who didn't like to be in evidence, although she didn't seem shy she was extremely discreet at all, Alex thought it was kind of lovely, mainly because he thought she was so pretty. Eyes and hair very black, her hair was long and flowing down her back in a loose ponytail tied by a light blue ribbon, she had her shoulders outstretched by the model of the dress and he found it beautiful how her collarbones were softly marked.

"Laf said you moved from New York," she said, her voice low and clear as she sat beside him in the living room. “My sisters and I are from there too.”

“ I came ... I wasn't born there but I stayed most of my life.”

“It's a grand city.” She smiled softly as she took her notebook out of her backpack and a battered copy of Hamlet. “You liked?”

“Yes, indeed. It's my favorite city in the world, I think.” It wasn't like he knew many, either.

“Mine too.” Eliza pushed the book to his side. “Let's do a pair, okay? Class started on Monday, you weren't there so I can give you the content, we stopped in the fifth chapter but I had already read the book.”

"I've read it too, I prefer Macbeth but ..."

"I don't like how Shakespeare portrays women, but Macbeth is one of my favorites." She said with a shrug. "Lady Macbeth at least has  _ some  _ attitude and ambition, even if it's destructive."

Alex flashed her an excited smile, holding the book and opening the front pages.

"I think we'll be a good pair, Schuyler." He murmured, running his finger gently over Eliza's name on the cover page of the book.

{...}

Dinner that day was a little different. George and Martha were busier because of the work so it happened a little later, he and Laf helped by making the juice and washing the dishes while preparing.

They sat together on the kitchen island as usual, it was forbidden to use a telephone or anything else on the table so Laf had left his headphones thrown in the living room. Laf complained a little about school but then ended up talking about the French classes he was taking and worshiping, George talked a little about some political news and the four ended up in a conversation that ended with Martha cursing the disgusting pig president. Alex was pleased to know which side they were on.

“How was your day, son?” George asked him, Alex felt excited, he was waiting for the question all night even if he did not admit.

“It was very cool.” Answered trying to control his arousal. His body was begging him to gesture and move excitedly, as in one of his speeches but he tried to control it. “I… I loved the classes. And the school is huge and the books are  _ so good.” _

"You're such a nerd, Alex. It's very cute.” Lafayette leaned down to pinch her cheek. "He was so happy in the room, it was lovely, you should see."

George smiled at him, looking so genuinely happy with Alex that he left him unarmed.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, Alex.”

“We are.” Martha added, ruffling his hair gently. “It's good to see you adapt. Also made friends?”

"Hmm, I'm with the boys and ..."

"Alex is definitely John's best friend now, they've both changed me." Laf made a dramatic voice, feigning offense. “And he's also the Schuylers favorite person, Alex is a conqueror.”

He smiled a little laughing softly, no one seemed really bothered by it. The two finished the dishes and went up to do their activities. 

Near bedtime, George entered his room and said good night. Alex wasn't intimidated this time.


	8. Just a Moment a Yellow Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title say evrything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a have problens in my notbook and can't post the chapter but... enjoy

Eight

Just a Moment Yellow Sky

Alexander had been with the Washingtons for six weeks now. Two months. It was a very welcome record, he got a little used to his new routine in the house. 

He would get up early, usually around six or six-thirty, so he would quietly get ready in the bedroom until Laf knocked on his door and they went down to breakfast. Martha and George would already be putting the plates in, running around the kitchen and living room occasionally, packing up for the day, they would eat together and then drive to school in one of the cars. Alex got five dollars a few times a week when Lafayette got it for lunch too. He kept the money always, because he wasn't sure if he should spend and also because there was no reason to buy something when the school was already giving lunch every day.

He would go to his classes, usually always one of his friends was in her too. Friends, the word sounded potentially bitter in his language, but it was what they came to call him after a few days. He would have lunch with them all and then go to his extra classes: advanced English with Eliza, debate with John and Angelica, school newspaper with Peggy.

When they were all over, Alex would be strangely happy to be back home. He always walked with Lafayette, John, and Hercules there, each saying goodbye along the way until only he and Laf left by the white fence of the house together. Sometimes they would all meet in a square near the school to chat together and sometimes even for some games.

Martha usually made dinner, George did the dishes, Laf and he set and cleared the table. He was given simple tasks during those days, Alex had to put out the trash, Lafayette would sweep the room. It was strange for him to have so much free time at home, he was used to dozens and dozens of chores when he was in a foster home.

On weekends they could do anything, Alex liked to stay in the library and read as much as he could for a long time. He also hangs out with Laf and the other boys to play basketball around or sit down and talk, and one day he even went out alone with Eliza to a bookstore near their house to decide things about his Macbeth project.

Overall, it was all very  _ normal.  _ Almost as if he could have it forever.

***

Hamilton met Thomas Jefferson on the Monday of his third week.

He was sitting on the lawn in front of the school making some biology notes in his notebook, John was lying on the grass with his head resting on Alex's thigh reading something on his cell phone and he could feel the soft warmth of his cheek pressed. against your jeans. It was common now for them to look like this, John was a very physical person and everything in his gestures gave Alexander a feeling of softness and security so he didn't mind having the boy always touching him.

Some boundaries were drawn early on and John never touched his wrist or somewhere near Hamilton's neck, he saw how the boy cringed at that kind of touch and never did it again. He didn't ask why, Alex thanked him for it.

Lafayette was trying to keep Peggy Schuyler quiet enough for him to finish a braided crown in her hair, Hercules was sitting against his boyfriend's back and drawing something in his notebook. Angelica was gone at some point that he didn't notice, Eliza was sitting on the other side of him, headphones and "The Hate You Sow" in her hands in a concentrated read. He could feel his knees touching softly against the clothes. It was a calm day, they would not have the first classes because of a lecture for the first year students. 

John was the first person to see him, he muttered a frustrated " _ no _ " from the back of his throat that caught his and Eliza's attention. When she looked up, she also muttered something like " _ not him," _ Alex found it strange that usually the girl was the kindest person in the world with everyone. Then he saw the boy, tall and handsome and with an arrogant smile that would make many people fall in love quickly. He had black skin and hair very similar to Lafayette's in a charming sloppy black power, he wore definitely expensive and very extravagant clothes for a high school student.

When Laf saw him he turned away from Peggy and Herc standing up with an excited smile.

“ _ Mon ami!”  _ He exclaimed excited, the two exchanged quick and excited hugs. “You took too long to arrive, I thought you would not return.”

"You can't blame me for taking too long, I'd really stay in Paris if I could."

“It's the most beautiful city in the world after all.” Laf shrugged, smiling. “Hey, come meet Alexander, he's my new brother.”

Alex still felt awkward when Lafayette introduced him like this "brother" with his voice overflowing with affection and almost pride that was never addressed to him.

He lowered his notebook on the grass, John and Eliza were already a little far away, far from their old interests as well and looking at the boy with a slight dislike on his face, John didn't seem to want to hide but Eliza was trying hard not to look too much and let on.

“Thomas Jefferson.” He held his hand out to Alex. “Much pleasure.”

‘“Alexander Hamilton.” He answered shaking his hand cautiously. “It's a pleasure too.”

{...}

After he left, John turned to him and said,

"This guy is an asshole."

Lafayette let out a half-tired sigh, as if she'd heard it a million times.

“Jefferson is not an asshole, John. He's nice, and he's my friend.”

“Oh,  _ please.”  _ He mumbled to Laf. "You may have the benefit of the doubt with him, but not me. I don't trust him, much less what  _ he does.” _

"You can't influence Alexander to like or dislike people, he can draw his own conclusions on his own."

“Well, Alex, Eliza doesn't like him. Eliza likes  _ anyone,  _ you should take that into consideration.””

Eliza made a sound of indignation beside him.

“I don't like everyone! And don't get me into this fight.” She rolled her eyes.

“You don't like him, it's the truth.”

"I just find him arrogant." She shrugged gracefully. "It bothers me that people are like that, that doesn't mean I think he's a jerk."

Alex looked at her kind of amused.

"But you think so?"

“Think.” She admitted after a while. "But not for the same reasons as John." 

"Well, Alex, you can get to know him better." Laf said, ending the discussion. "He has debate and you probably have classes together, you can see what you think of him for yourself."

{...}

On Friday Alex was alone in the house. George and Martha had warned that they would have dinner at some friend's house and would be out at night, Lafayette wanted to go to the movies to watch a new musical and dragged John and Hercules with him. Obviously he tried to get Alex too, but the boy didn't really want to go out to see a musical and only after much insistence did Laf let himself get tired and didn't try to convince him to go anymore. Eliza asked if he did not want to finish the literature project but he also declined, she did not ask questions or insisted on what Alexander was very fond of her, the girl texted in agreement and said that he should get some rest.

He only realized that he was really alone when the door closed for the second time that night and the whole house was quiet and atypical. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of cookies from the pantry and into the living room. Alex still felt awkward and a little afraid to get food without warning but Martha and George had already said so much that he could be afraid he wouldn't get it. They bought more things since he arrived, Alex realized, they had even asked for their favorite foods and snacks and brought some of these things to him. The boy didn't want to look ungrateful or waste their money.

He settled himself on the large soft sofa and turned on the television, wrapping the warm sheet of his room around his legs. Laf had made a profile for him on Netflix's house in his second week, neither George nor Martha seemed to be upset so Alex kept him. It was strange to look at the screen and see his name among the family, as if it were part of it.

He opened his profile and selected a series of documentaries he had started watching another day but never finished, straightened against the couch and concentrated on the screen eating the cookie.

Not sure where he had fallen asleep or how long he had been sleeping, he only realized when his consciousness began to return, he would open his eyes but then he began to hear voices around him and closed them again, his heart pounding. fast. He hated that people saw him sleeping, a completely vulnerable moment from him but it was still better than they thought he was pretending to hear conversations, he had this experience and was not at all pretty.

He could hear Laf mutter something about "over study" and then the sounds of the television being turned off, the cookie package crumpled and away from his body, then Martha's voice much clearer and closer.

“ He must be tired. “ Said, the tone very soft as always. “George take him up.”

Alex wanted to scream at him not to do so, but just tried to control his breathing and heart beating fast. He felt the sheet being pulled from his body and then was being lifted. He felt sick to realize how easily George could carry him, so he was in his bride-style arms with his face against the man's warm broad chest. Alex didn't want to feel safe there, but he still did, despite all the desperate warnings in his mind.

A few minutes later he was put on the soft bed, he could feel it was his bedroom by the sheets, George set his body on the bed and pulled the blanket over his legs, he looked delicate and soft at that moment, very paternal and affectionate the way Alex I always saw him acting around Lafayette.

His hair was ruffled softly after that, and he felt a very delicate kiss on her forehead before George's deep, caring voice murmured a "good night, son."

The light went out and he heard the door slam shut. He waited until the footsteps cleared the stairs to open his eyes, blinked to get used to the darkness, and sat down carefully on the bed. He remembered when the hurricane hit his city, when he was in the midst of all the chaos, water and blood, and for a moment when it was in its center, everything seemed peaceful.

It was an unsettling silence, he had wondered if he was dead. Looking up and for a moment - it must have been a minute or two for him was an eternity - there was a beautiful yellow sky over his head. Everything was calm and peaceful and he could imagine that everything was fine and nothing but a bad dream. He would wake up in his bed, which was not the best but his, and all would be well. There would be no water invading his lungs and blinding his eyes.

At that moment he felt the same thing, which was again in the eye of the hurricane, where all seemed well but was just a moment of tranquility before the greatest pain. When he would wake up almost drowned and buried around thousands of dead and swollen bodies of water that would make him have nightmares for the rest of his days.

He was at the moment where all was well, until he would be no more and everything would collapse around him because that was how things happened. The sun is hot, the sky is blue and the universe hates Alexander Hamilton. Good things like the Washington family being his didn't happen to him, and it was only a matter of time before it was all over and the illusion and pretense that he was part of it dissolving in the air like houses in the rain.

He would ruin everything eventually and all the good things that were happening to him - loving people around him, a house, school, a warm bed and his. They would be so far out of their reach that they would seem to be an illusion.

He could not deviate from his plan further, cling even further to this because it would not last and he would be even more disappointed when he had to leave. Alexander suppressed the tears that wanted to escape him, the heavy anguish in his chest almost choking him. He didn't want any of this to end, he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to ruin everything.

She wanted to be there, wanted to hear George's compliments for her rehearsals and get a kiss on Martha's cheek every morning, hang out with Lafayette to meet her friends, watch TV in the living room with her family and sleep every night at her. Warm and comfortable bed.

He lay back down, clutching the sheet around him as he swallowed sobs of anguish tearing at his throat, it was too late to tell himself not to cling and now he would suffer even more when everything went downhill. His plan seemed distant and meaningless now and no longer his anchor, something strange and meaningless that had once crossed his mind and now had no importance. He didn't want to live alone in New York, get into college early, and have his emancipation. No, he wanted to stay there, be cared for and loved and follow the normal life cycle of a teenager.

He wanted to fall in love even more with John. Or by Eliza. He wanted to be more friends with Lafayette and Angelica, and Peggy, and Hercules. I wanted to hug your parents and get a hug back. I wanted to make them proud.

He let the tears flow when he realized how lost he was. There was nowhere else to run now that he was so wrapped up in such a short time, and now nothing would save him from the cold, painful disappointment that would soon follow.

A new hurricane to ruin your life.

  
  
  



	9. Cabinet Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT! PAIN! DON'T CALL ME SON! etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters, just for stay the same in the 2 plataforms I post it

NINE

Cabinet Battle

One month. It was the time it had taken since the fateful night that he slept crying against the pillow thinking about when it would all go downhill.

This was the day.

Alexander woke up on his usual schedule and got ready for school a little mechanically. He still felt like a stranger in this house, especially after all his thinking about not belonging to this place. He tried not to show how much he was bothered because Lafayette and his parents were so good at reading people, and although Martha and George didn't talk to him about it, Laf would not hesitate to fill Alexander with questions.

Alex went downstairs before he got to his room, the boy took a long time to get ready so he had a little time off. Sitting at the kitchen table in silence, George was just frying a few strips of bacon and turned smiling at him.

“Good morning, Alex. Sleep well?“ He was always worried about Alexander's sleep, probably since their early morning meeting the first week.

"Good morning," he said softly. “sleep well, sir.”

“Good. Why don't you take your plate? It can already serve itself.”

Alex walked to the cupboard and pulled some of the plates out of there. He set them all on the table and then went to George on the stove with his so he could put the bacon in it. He took the eggs that were already fried and a toast, left the plate on the table and then fetched a cup of coffee.

He sat eating in silence, his legs dangling restlessly as usual. George sat in front of him and began to eat too, both of them in a strange silence that always came between them.

“Aaron will pay a visit over the weekend.” He said finally, finishing his chewing. "To, you know, check things and everything. I thought you might like to know, not to be caught off guard.”

Alex had little to worry about Burr's visit. He had done nothing wrong that would take him to a reformatory, the Washingtons did not seem to have any complaints from him, no further bruising which fractures to be reported (or not) on the contrary he now barely had visible marks. 

He nodded, Burr probably wouldn't ask him a lot of questions, would talk and flatter George and Martha a bit before leaving glad that he didn't have to deal with Alexander for another three months. 

Okay, not quite fair. Alex usually liked his social worker. He was constantly contradicting what he worked for and never gave strong enough opinions but was still a good man. He never left Alex in a bad house on purpose and always took him out as fast as he could when he found out, he let Alex call him if things got bad, he had fed the boy more than a couple of times when he got out of these. places and even let him play with his little daughter once. 

He was a good guy overall, so Alex didn't care about seeing him again. He would still have to deal with Aaron Burr a lot to achieve his emancipation.

“Thank you sir.” He said when he realized he had answered nothing.

George gave him a small smile and nodded and went back to eating. Laf and Martha came down a few moments later and began to serve themselves as well. She kissed Alex on the cheek as usual, wishing her a good morning cheer. Martha and George kissed each other lightly, smiling at each other and Hamilton could never get used to the way they acted close to each other. 

He was not in any house that the couple was so… couple. They always seemed newly married, the looks of pure devotion and love they exchanged or gave when they thought no one was noticing. Because they hugged and played with each other affectionately, George was usually gravitating around Martha and they were entering a bubble of love that seemed like nothing could reach them.

Laf sat next to him smiling and they talked briefly about math work before everyone finished eating and headed for the car.

{...}

It was no surprise when the debate team coordinator pitted Alexander and Thomas against each other. 

They were the two strongest students in the class and the time would come for them to confront each other at some point. It was a surprise round, as he had called it, to test opinions only. Alex stood with the defense and Jefferson against, when it was usually the other way around.

Then he played the theme: Immigration.

Alex cheered up, he had hours and hours of speech on the tip of his tongue. Lots of own experiences obviously and days and days writing great essays about it. He would win for sure.

"I don't think we should waste time on that, sir." It was Thomas who said, Alexander looked up in confusion.

He and Thomas had a quiet competition from day one in the debate class. It was like a cold war, each accumulating more and more victory and making it clear to the other how good they were. They had no real rivalry outside the room, in fact even got along relatively well.

Thomas was really very arrogant as Eliza had pointed out. Alex wasn't the biggest fan of arrogant rich boys but Jefferson seemed harmless beyond that so he decided to keep the benefit of the doubt as Lafayette, it wasn't like they were close friends. Thomas had his own class.

However, he would never turn down their biggest challenge of the semester. A debate between the two, finally. A conclusion to the competition that was stamped on the whiteboard of the room for three months. 63 Hamilton - 64 Jefferson.

“Are you afraid, Jefferson?” Alex asked amused, already leaning back against his pulpit.

John looked at him across the room nervously, Alex didn't really understand why he looked so angry and worried. 

“I just don't think it's worth the discussion. We could get a better theme to get it over with, one that really could have a defense, so you could have a chance.”

“Excuse me?” Alex asked confused. 

"You know, it's not like it's worth it." Jefferson shrugged calmly.

He saw John's eyes darting nervously across the room, ready to intervene, but Alexander wasn't really worried about that.

“Very good boy.” John Adams, the debate professor tried to appease the mood between them without much success. "It's not a discussion, that's our theme, Mr. Jefferson. Immigration: consequences. Alexander, you have the defense, Jefferson you get the other side.”

It didn't take Alex long to be filled with hatred for the words Thomas said, the way he spoke… He really didn't expect anything like that, it wasn't like Jefferson was trying to win, no. He really believed and defended everything he said.

It was one of the most elitist speeches he had ever heard in his life. More than that, it was so… he couldn't put into words how intolerant and biased it was. And Alexander hardly lost his words. In fact, most of the room seemed extremely shocked by Thomas's views. James, her boyfriend, seemed very embarrassed by his words, and even Angelica who was used to fighting Jefferson about his speeches seemed in a state beyond indignation.

"Are you telling me…" Alex began, his voice menacingly low. “ That, in your words, are immigrants a crop pest for American society?”

“Destroying what we got and stealing what works. We don't need anyone from other countries taking up our jobs and stealing our jobs.”

“They are fleeing their countries for a better life!” He shouted irritably. “They have no choice!”

“They can stay. It's not like we have an obligation to house them.”

"You just need a little common sense to see that everything you're talking about is completely elitist and cruel."

“It is the truth.”

‘Oh, I'm sure it is. From the perspective of your own belly button maybe!”

"If you don't have real arguments to debate with me, Hamilton, you don't debate. Because we are talking politics here.” He countered irritably too. "And I don't have to sympathize with what you say just because  _ you  _ 're an immigrant."

"Well, I have my own experience debating with you, Jefferson, and I know what you're talking about is completely meaningless and it's unfounded arguments filled with prejudice. BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING ELITIST SHIT.”

Angelica rose from her seat ready to interfere since the teacher seemed unable to say anything. Thomas chuckled wryly at him.

"I'm not here to listen to a bastard creole like you offending me."

The punch came before anyone could sue. Alex's fist stung as he hit Thomas's nose with a loud snap, the next thing he knew was that he was sitting on the boy and striking another blow to his face. Thomas shouted, clutching his fist and forcing it violently against his own face causing Alex to stagger backward.

He punched him once more, he heard a few screams behind him but didn't seem to care. Someone pulled him off Jefferson as James pulled the boy over, Alex struggled against John's arms listening to Angelica shout something about blood between them. Professor Adams was no longer in sight, and it was when Lafayette came through the door half-desperate looking at Alex, he realized.

It had ruined everything.

{...}

He was sitting outside the principal's office pressing a can of coke in his eye, Lafayette sitting beside him carefully examining his face for new injuries.

Alex was unable to look him in the eye after the boy entered the discussion room. He heard the screams, the way he and Thomas fought and how angry Lafayette seemed about what the boy had said to Alexander.

He felt nervous, had never seen Laf upset like that.

"Put more pressure on it or it won't come off," he muttered under his breath, carefully pushing Alex's arm to hold the can. “It's hurting a lot?”

"No," he whispered

"Alexander." Her body tensing at the sound of George's voice, he refused to look up from his feet. He looked upset, really upset.

He'd never heard his voice like that, he was sure he would want even less to see her face.

"Papa ..." Laf began, his voice low. George probably told him not to talk somehow that Alex can't see.

“In my office, Alexander. Now.” He turned, closing the steering door and exiting down the hallway.

Hamilton was on the verge of tears as he rose from his chair and began to follow the same path as him, Laf squeezed his shoulder carefully and tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"I'll get your stuff from the debate room,  _ petit lion." _

He didn't stop to see him leave and continued on his way to George's office at the end of the corridor. The door was slammed against it and from the small opening he could see the man standing with his back to the table, clearly annoyed. The image sent shivers down his spine, making him even more nervous. And scared. Definitely scared.

He knocked on the door, opening it a little wider so he could see who it was but George didn't move a muscle.

“Set.” He said in the same angry and cold voice. “I… I don't even believe it, Alexander.”

He bit his lip, wincing in his chair as George turned to him, his hands resting on the table. Big enough to break him in half, Alex knew, but forced himself not to think about it. George didn't hit him, not at school, not when anyone could see that.

Her breathing got heavy.

“Son …”

“Don't call me son.” His voice faded at the end of the sentence, it was bad enough everything that would happen next, he did not need those memories.

His father leaving when he was still a small child, his mother crying desperately for it. All the other men who have been in your life in a foster home. George… the opportunity he had just missed might think of having something close to a family.

"You don't…" He took a deep breath. “We do not admit violence in this school, we do not admit violence at  _ home.  _ What you did… can't just punch people who don't agree with you.”

"You didn't hear what he said."

"Nothing will justify your attitude, Alexander. Whatever happened, you lost all your arguments the moment you used your fist.”

“Jefferson was a prejudiced idiot and  _ me  _ told horrible things I wouldn't just…! It's not fair that he …”

“Son …”

\- I'm not your son!” Alex said louder irritably, was no longer sitting, his body shaking with fury and fear, he would not shut up because Jefferson was a rich and spoiled student of that school.

“Look at your tone, boy. We are not here to argue. What Jefferson said or failed to say is not your problem, you do not control what others do, just your own reactions and that is why you are here.”

“It's my problem when he talks about me! When he curses me and is a biased idiot!”

“Stop shouting Alexander, we are not in any quarrel between friends.” Her voice sounded even colder. "You couldn't and shouldn't punch him, and that's not open to argument. The tolerance for this kind of behavior around here is not high, you could get kicked out.”

"And wouldn't he being xenophobic? Because it's all his fault!”

"I'm not interested in what Jefferson did or didn't do! He is not my problem, you are.”

_ Problem.  _ That was what Alexander always would be after all. The problem boy.

"I don't care what they're going to do or won't do to him. You are my responsibility and it was for you that I broke all the rules of the school not to let you get expelled, it will do you no good if you refuse to understand that you were wrong! You cannot resort to violence whenever something irritates you.”

“You didn't hear him. And I wouldn't mind if I heard because it wasn't with you! No one was offending you, was it?”

“Son …”

“CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!” He shouted, his body tense, his eyes finally focused on the man in front of him.

George was silent for a long time, long enough for Hamilton's posture to falter a little.

“Go home, Alexander. Now”

“Sir …” He let out softly

“Go. Home.”

  
  



	10. If I Could Grant You Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sadness, but are one light
> 
> TW: PAST ABUSE, keep yourself save

**TEN**

**If I Could Grant You Peace of Mind**

Alex couldn't remember his path from school to the house, how he entered, and how he had the strength to climb the stairs.

In fact, he didn't remember anything until he was curled up to his neck with the bed sheets curled in the corner of the bed shaking with sobs of a strangled cry. He thought about how it would end later, how it would be destroyed by the end of the day, probably on a train back to New York and to Burr's disappointed eyes.

He closed his eyes, unable to stop crying at that moment. Her lungs begged for rest, her headache as if a thousand knives were piercing through her. He wasn't sure if it was the fight or the crying. His body seemed to be drained, as if he didn't eat or sleep for days, all he wanted was to curl up there and sleep until the next century.

However he refused to close his eyes in sleep, could not be asleep when they got home. When he would probably be punished in the worst possible way. He clutched his shirt to his chest, still had a trace of Martha's scent when she hugged him that morning to wish him a good day. The smell soothed him in a way he shouldn't have.

When the whole house was silent again, the sound of the car leaving the garage fading, Alex got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a long shower. He wore an old suit of his that smelled of cigarette and cheap laundry soap like the old house.

He tried not to be disappointed at the thought that he didn't go to school, Lafayette hadn't shown up at his door to ask if he looked good with eyeliner, Martha didn't shout them both from the kitchen. He probably wouldn't be going anymore because, after all, what good would it be if they kept Alex in school if they were going to send him away as soon as Burr came to visit.

He descended the stairs in unnecessary silence and entered the kitchen. She still smelled good of breakfast and the soft scent of Martha, Alex bit her nervous lip.

He was hungry. God, he was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's school lunch but I was sure I shouldn't eat anything now either. He went to the covered pans on the stove and found the leftover eggs and bacon mixed in, Alex decided he would eat it.

It would already be punished somehow, it would do no good to starve now. 

Time seemed to move too fast, while it seemed to drag on. Before he knew it the sun was beginning to set and the sound of a car entering the garage filled the tense silence.

Alexander held his breath for a moment, his body shaking slightly in anticipation. He could feel his old bruises throbbing in his mind, the vivid, vibrant pain of when he won them in a cruel thought that would happen again. A few more for the long collection.

It was an idea that made him sick.

***

George and Martha arrived home together, both completely exhausted by the day and the numerous discussions with the director earlier. Lafayette asked to sleep at her boyfriend's house and they left, the boy clearly wanted to give Alex a space to calm down and settle with his parents. He heard the fight outside George's office.

The house was dark and looked empty, if Alex's shoes and backpack were not in the coat closet as usual they could imagine he wasn't home. When they entered the kitchen they saw everything just as they had when they left, Alex's breakfast plate untouched on the island.

"You should go and talk to him." Martha said squeezing his hand gently. "I'll prepare dinner for now. He must be hungry.”

George sighed, nodding. He left his briefcase and coat in the living room and climbed the stairs to the bedroom corridor. It was all dark and quiet, in a strange and unusual way. Alex's room was all blacked out and he almost ignored it and headed for the library if it wasn't for a faint noise from inside.

It was a sob, it was the first thing he registered. A strangled, muffled sob of crying. The kind that is being suppressed by a pillow or sheet when you don't want anyone to listen. That sound made Washington's heart clench to the size of a walnut.

He stopped in front of Alex's polished wooden door and knocked softly, the sound echoing in the empty hallway.

“Alexander?” He called, his voice low.

No answer.

“Alex?” He called again, the small noise fading and being replaced by a noisy breath. “Alex, I'm going in.”

George waited for something, an objection, the boy coming to open the door, anything. Instead everything got even quieter and then he opened the door. It was all dark, the only light coming from the half-open window of the room that partially illuminated the messy desk.

When he turned on the light, the scene he found made his stomach roll in the worst possible way. 

Her boy was trembling and pressed against the wall of the bed, his white fingers clenching the sheet around his chest in visible fear. He had disheveled hair and a puffy red face crying, George could still see tears staining his thin cheeks.

He looked so  _ fragile. _

Since Alexander arrived at his home three months ago, he has been a small, skinny, very thin boy, the kind that could be blown away. But he never looked fragile. No. Alexander looked like steel. A strong boy, decided him full of certainties. 

George always thought of him like that, a strong boy who needed to be taken care of. But he had forgotten them — when he heard him laugh and play with Lafayette, receive Dr. Martha's gentle kisses, and talk to him at dawn sometimes — that he was still a boy.

A child. He was 16 years old and had a dark and sad past that no one knew about, dozens of foster homes that returned him and a reformatory form. While he already saw him as a child of his, his son, Alexander was still fighting with himself against something he did not know.

He felt guilty for not paying attention to it. For not noticing. For ignoring each time he cringed at a touch or the way he looked at his food on the plate waiting for it to disappear. If convinced that it was nothing but lack of habit, he had been orphaned for a long time, not used to affection.

He never stopped to think it could be fear.

That Alex was afraid of him.

George tried not to think about it too much. It wasn't the moment, not when Alex looked so lost and sad here, huddled and shivering, his eyes closed tightly waiting for something that would hurt him.

"Alex…" he whispered softly. “Alex dear, are you ok?”

He sniffled softly, without moving or saying anything. George took another step toward him.

"Honey ..."

Alex shook his head, shivering again, wincing at the approach.

"Alexander." The voice came out softer now, as he always did when Lafayette had his nightmares or took a low note. “What happened? I just want to know why it wasn't coffee and… ”

He raised a hand to hold his shoulder, to push him off the wall.

“No, no.” Alex cringed more if it were possible. The voice trembling and weeping.

“Not? Not what, son?” He tried not to get too close. “Weren't you hungry? You can't go without eating up here because you fought at school boy, Alexander.”

Alex turned away from him almost falling off the bed, whimpering softly.

"Please ..."

"Alex ..." George held his breath, completely shocked by the boy cringing and pulling away like that. “What's it? Why is it like this? Did something happen?”

Alex sniffled more whimpering as he pulled the sheet to his chest the bridge of almost tearing the cloth between his thin fingers.

"No ..." His whole body shook violently, suppressing strong sobs. “Please don't hit me.”

George stepped back, almost tripping over Alex's rug, startled. Almost as if he'd been slapped. His face was the image of shock.

Alex clenched his fists against his legs, clutching his knees to his chest.

“Please ... no ... I ... sorry.” Her lower lip quivered as he spoke, sinking deeper into the mattress, George could see her eyes sting with tears. "I-I didn't mean to ... please, I'm not going to do more ..."

Whimpered loudly came out of his lips, sobbing a little muffled in his knees.

“Don't hurt me.”

“Alex…” George felt his own tears burning in his eyes, his chest aching as he lowered himself close to him carefully. “Alex, I won't hurt you.”

He was shocked, to say the least. He had no hurt that Alex was afraid of him, that George could hurt him. He was filled with anger at whoever left that boy like that.

He could kill that person now. Those people. Her stomach twisted at the thought of what Alex shouldn't have been through and what wasn't in her file.

“Come here, boy.” Her voice was low, controlling her emotions as best she could. "I won't do anything to you, Alex. I will not hurt you.”

_ Empty promises. Ah empty promises. _

Alex didn't seem to hear him, tears finally running freely down his cheeks, he sobbed softly, squeezing himself tighter. The expression bordered on despair, trembling lips clenched between his teeth. 

“It's fine, I promise.” George tried again, his voice low and soft to calm him, all worried, avoiding contact. 

Not good at it. Give solace without any physical contact. Martha and Lafayette were easily comforted with long hugs and words of comfort in their ears. This was new ground he didn't know about.

"Take a deep breath with me, Alex, please?" He also had a lot of experience with students in crises.

Alex was still shaking, his red eyes crying completely confused, still waiting for the blow.

“Come on, Alex, it's fine.” the soft voice “Breathe all right? Just breathe, can you count on me? one… two… ”

Alex sobbed softly, his voice shaking.

“… three…”

“Very well, dear. Four… five…”

“Six… se-seven. Eight… ” biting her lip, squeezing the sheet tightly.

“Nine. ten. That's right. Let's go one more time? Is it getting better?” He murmured quietly, keeping a safe distance from him. “You are right here.”

Alex sniffed again, unwinding his arms very slowly.

“Um…” He bit his lip hard enough to break the skin superficially. “Two …”

“Yeah, well Alexander. Three… four…” George murmured softly in encouragement. “Very well. Five… six… ”

“ Seven… eight… ” He sobbed softly, his red eyes downcast. “Nine… ten…”

“Very good, dear. What do you think about taking a water now? It's ok?” He held his hand carefully, her lips tightening slightly as Alex shuddered at the touch. “Come on?”

Alex held his hand, so weak he could barely feel the skin and scratched his eyes out of bed. Hiccups a little muffled.

"Calm down ..." George's voice was calm as he began to take him down. “Let’s just drink some water all right? No one will hurt you here.”

Alex chewed his sore lip, the taste of blood on his tongue making him sick.

Martha was in the kitchen trying to turn the microwave on when they entered, she let out a half-surprised gasp when she saw Alex in that state, running up to him and holding his face between his ringed fingers.

"Oh dear…" His motherly voice made Alex even more eager to cry. She looked at George trying to find an explanation he didn't know if the man gave. “Stay here, my dear. I'll get George's first aid kit for some water for him.”

She hurried up the stairs and George led him to one of the chairs, he filled a glass of water for him.

“Drink it. You will feel better later.”

He cringing, taking his glass, his eyes downcast. His walled eyes still trembled slightly. 

“I ... sorry I just …”

“No need to apologize, honey” Martha's soft voice came back, entering the kitchen with the emergency kit. “Just drink your water and calm down okay? I'm sure we'll sort out whatever happened.”

Alex shakily drinking the water, lowering his glass on the table. George looked at him worriedly as Martha sat in front of him, starting to get things out of the kit.

"You know ..." He started awkwardly sitting in front of Alex. “You know we would never hurt you, don’t you? you know it's exactly that you reacted violently that you're grounded, right? We wouldn't give you a physical punishment if we don't want you to do that.”

Martha widened her eyes at both of them, shocked by the thought of it, George gave her a look that probably meant they would talk about it later, but she still seemed disturbed by the mention. Alex looked down at the time wiggling his fingers, practically feeling the scolding even though it wasn't really one.

“Sorry.” His voice was low and broken, fragile from crying. The eyes burning. "I didn't want to-and-me-it just happens sometimes and I-I'm really sorry, sir."

"No need to apologize for that, Alex." He didn't know what to say, his wife staring intently at Alex as she wiped the blood off with wet gauze. "You just have to understand that we will never hurt you. Neither me nor anyone nor in this house.”

\- I ...

“We're here to protect you, Alexander. Me and George. We brought him in to take care and protect you, all right? We would never hurt you.” She spreading the cotton with the medicine there to his lip. "No matter how upset we are, let's not beat or mistreat you? This is not something to consider.”

Alex nodded, sniffling and pressed the cotton to his lip, feeling the heat spread painfully through him.

“It'll be over. It was not a deep cut.” Martha kissed one of her hands. “You are hungry?”

“No-no.” The low voice moving the fingers. “I ate.”

"Alex… you don't have to lie about that," George said softly. "Your plate is the same way I left it in the morning."

“I ... I didn't see it, I swear.” He answered quietly, his expression surprised that they had left him food. “ I ate what I had in the pan.”

“On the pan?” Martha asked with a frown. "There was almost nothing in the pan, Alex, just a few leftovers."

Alex shrugged, swinging his legs, he looked embarrassed them sad. The Washingtons didn't know what to say at that moment. The boy looked so sad…

“I-I didn't know he had anymore.” His voice was a little insecure now. “-I thought ... I couldn't.”

George was completely shocked to hear him, not knowing what to say about it. Had they made him hungry? What kind of houses did foster children put in, for God's sake?

“Alex …”

“I'll make you something to eat while dinner is not ready, my dear.”

Alex was quiet there, feeling all guilty for bringing these things up, for making them both uncomfortable.

George sat there, staring at his hands on the island as Martha prepared a warm cheese behind them.

Alex almost cried again, uneasy.

“S-sir ...?” His voice shook. 

“Yes, Alex?” George looked up at him with affectionate brown eyes, looking confused and uncertain at the moment.

“Will ... will they give me back?”

"No," he said without even thinking, his face serious. "Of course we won't do that, Alex. You are not going anywhere.”

He shifted in his chair awkwardly.

"I ... can tell the truth, sir. I swear— ”

“No.” Martha's voice was serious as well, as she propped the plate in front of her, her hands grasping his shoulders with a familiar fondness. "First of all, Alex, you are not a commodity to be returned. It is a child, a human being. And of course we won't send you away.”

Alex wiggling his hands but wasn't putting much faith in his words, but nodded because he didn't want to argue.

They all fell silent for a long time, Alex bit the hot cheese. Her stomach twisting with satisfaction as she receives some food. He chewed with his eyes closed.

“So ... Alex, honey. “ Martha started sitting in front of him now, George was tense behind her trying to put rice in the pan without shaking. “Is this something that happens often?”

Alex licked his lips awkwardly, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

“No. I swear.” He muttered. “I don't punch people like that, I promise. I just ... I didn't want to.”

"I'm not talking about what happened to Jefferson, Alex." The voice was still soft. "I mean if it's common for you to get caught in the houses where you stay."

"Oh… I…" He shuffled a little unsure of what to say by eating another piece of hot cheese. “ Yeah. Sometimes ... almost always, I think.”

“They left you without eating too?” George asked, making little moons with his nails on an apple.

"Sometimes ... Mr. Burr doesn't just leave me on purpose ..." He cringed and shrugged. "It happens and ... it's not his fault or anything. I keep teasing.”

George was silent, unable to say anything. He was sure that anything he said would scare the boy so angry it was growing in his chest. How can anyone who does this to a child be able to receive them at home? How had they not been processed or why was there nothing on Alexander's file other than vague reasons to transfer? George knew he would have few good ones to say to Aaron Burr.

"I'm sure it's not your fault, dear." Regardless of what you may have done. Martha broke the silence, her voice seemed to soothe him and Alexander in equal measure.

Alex licked his lips and fell silent, still not looking at either of them.

“No form of violence is justifiable.” She kept muttering under her breath. "And no child can be left hungry like that, or beaten. No matter what happened.”

"Neither will I or Martha treat you like this here, all right?" George finally said quietly, clasping both hands together. “Or Gilbert, of course.”

“Thank you sir.” He answered, pushing away the empty plate. “For everything?”

"You have nothing to thank for, Alex." He sighed. “Are you hurt? From the other houses, I mean… I know it's been a long time but… Do you think we need to take you to a doctor? I need you to explain this to me better.”

Alex frowned, quickly tugging at the sleeves of her old shirt to cover her wrists and half of her palm.

“ I'm fine, sir.”

“Huh? because you… you're always hiding in long sleeves and turtlenecks and I didn't think it could be for something like that but now… ” Martha shook her head, finally giving up trying to make some food and sitting with them, shaking his head. "We need to know if something happened to you, Alex. If it's hurt, if anything is bad.”

"There's nothing," the low voice looking anywhere but at them. "I have almost no other injuries, I'm fine. I promise I am.”

Not quite a lie, but not true either. He was still covered in purple and yellow bruises, some of the marks on his wrist still hurting whenever he made a lot of effort writing. But overall, he was fine, better than he had been in years.

“So was there any right? I need you to show me or at least explain why… Alex, we have to do something. It couldn't happen to you in the system, it shouldn't be hidden and these people…”

He lowered his head more nervously.

“ I'm sorry.” She whispered, bending to take his hand. "I'm just… I'm so worried, Alex, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to talk about it now, not after a crisis, honey. Sorry about that, you don't have to say anything.”

"But you'd better talk when you feel ready." George amended. “We need to know what happened or is happening so we can help you…”

Alex realized how often he stopped the phrase in the middle, nervous and open-mouthed.  _ Son.  _ It was how he liked to finish these sentences. Alex felt even more guilty.

“ Can I go up to the bedroom now?”

Martha nodded, carefully stroking his hair.

“Of course dear, go.” She gave a small smile. "But don't forget to come to dinner later, right? And get down to coffee tomorrow, please. It's not just because it's suspended that you can't stay with us ok? Laff missed you today.”

Alex said nothing, his mind a little more relieved to know he just wasn't going to school because of the punch in Jefferson. He swiveled in his chair and descended, running upward as he set his feet on the floor.


	11. I Swear I'll Be Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and George talk about Alex  
Alex ask for a perdon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm late
> 
> I hope you enjoy that. your kudos and comments make me SO HAPPY I love you guys

**ELEVEN**

**I Swear I'll Be Here For You**

  
  


Alex didn't expect a calm night without nightmares. But strangely when he laid his head on the pillow, breathing in the soothing scent of the place he slept immediately.

Not for long, however.

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, he wasn't sure why. It had not been a nightmare or some noise inside the room. He just opened his eyes, a little confused that it was still dark and sat on the bed scratching his eyes. 

It was four in the morning and he knew he would not sleep again now until at least after lunch so he got up. Alex still wasn't sure how his situation was at home, but still he grabbed his notebook and one of his new pens and walked quietly into the hallway. She needed a cup of coffee if she was lucky George wasn't correcting kitchen activities. He hoped and thought no, it was four o'clock and he would wake up later, Martha wouldn't let him keep turning the day.

He entered the semi-dark room quietly, breathing in relief when he found no one there then headed for the kitchen.

He stopped before he could pass the door, however. George and Martha were standing in the kitchen, sitting on the island with their hands joined in an affectionate grip. He stood for a moment, standing in the doorway before running with silent, steady steps to the side, hiding. The heart beating hard in the chest.

He knew he had to get out of there and back into the room, that he couldn't be witnessing anything but his legs seemed frozen in place, steadying him on the floor and keeping them from moving.

“He was very scared.” It was the first thing he heard, it was George, his voice was soft, a little upset. "It looked like he was just waiting for me to turn around and hit him."

He heard a soft sigh from Martha, George also sighed, they were silent for a while.

“He's afraid of you.” That's what she said, softly. "He's afraid of me. Gil's He is afraid that we will send him away or worse, mistreat him. As in the other houses.”

“Martha…” He muttered something under his breath, Alex can't understand. 

“I know my love.” She replied, her voice was tired and sad, he felt a guilt curl his chest tightly. "But he is no longer alone now. It won't happen again, let's protect it.”

"I hope he lets us do that," George said after a while. "There's nothing I want more than what's there for him."

Alex felt those words sink into his chest, enveloping with the same affection as when Martha hugged him in the morning or when George praised some of his rehearsals for class.

It was a new and scary feeling. The kind that at the same time made him feel good made him even more confused. What would he do when he was already so attached to this family and they decided that Alex is not quite what they wanted? What would he do when he was sent away?

A voice in the back of his mind tried to convince him that everything would be all right, while the soft voices of the Washingtons muttered something about keeping him protected. Alex wanted to believe everything would be all right. He really did, but he still had a much louder voice shouting over him and saying he shouldn't have such hopes.

He bit his lip, taking a deep breath, and headed back the way he came, the prospect of spending time with his notebook slipping away completely.

Alex lay in bed that night, his eyes closed tightly trying to shut everything in his mind to silence.

He should have known it wouldn't work.

{...}

It was only a week after that incident that Alex had the courage to talk to George again.

Prior to that, he was limited to compliments in the house, eyes averted whenever the man spoke to them, and low, short answers. He tried to avoid any punishment at all costs and after what he saw in the kitchen didn't even know what he expected. 

It was the social worker's visit week, Burr had called saying he was coming over the weekend, and Alex didn't want him to see the strange mood between him and George so he took a deep breath and put all his courage out.

It was a midweek afternoon, everything in the house was calm. Alex and Lafayette had arrived from school a few hours ago and now the boy was wrapped in blankets watching Queer Eye on television and Martha was at a parent meeting.

Alex left the room quietly, even if it wasn't necessary, and then went to the office in the library. He knew that George was there doing some kind of activity for the next week of class.

The man said nothing when he saw him enter, giving a sympathetic smile over his papers before lowering his eyes again. Alex sat on a beanbag and began flipping through one of his books. And then he moved to another chair.

And other.

And other.

Until he was practically sitting at the man's desk, George looked kind of amused. 

"Anything you want to talk to me about, Alex?"

"Yes, indeed," he murmured softly, lowering the book. “Are you busy?”

“No. Of course not, you can talk.” He grinned, gathering all his papers aside and closing the computer.

Alex bit his lip, looking at his own feet.

“I wanted to apologize.” Said quickly, almost tingling the tongue when saying the words. "For… shouting at you that day. And for punching Jefferson. And for thinking it would hit me.”

They were in a long silence for a while, Alex did not risk looking up but could feel George's eyes on him.

"You're apologizing for the wrong things, Alexander." He said softly at last. “Or for things you shouldn't even have.”

“Excuse me?”

"I accept your apologies for our discussion," he replied. “Thank you for that. But I don't want you to apologize for believing that I would hit you.”

Alex was silent, George also seemed in no hurry to say anything.

Alex never liked the silence.

He always talked too much. It was too tall. Even if it was only in your mind. But somehow the silences of being with George weren't bad, he felt comfortable in a way he knew he shouldn't be close to the man.

He was a strong and comforting presence. The kind of father figure Alex had never had and never seen so closely, it was very clear to see this when he is Lafayette were together. George was the kind of father everyone loved.

The students loved him as a teacher, all of Laff's friends (Alex didn't know if it felt good to call them friends, too), the neighborhood kids.

"It was not my intention to shout at you." He finally said. “Sometimes I… do these things without thinking.”

“I understand. But it is important that you control yourself, not only in relation to me. You can't scream or punch people when you're nervous, that's not right and it's too bad for anyone to be violent like that.”

“Yes sir.”

“Alex.” He said softly, waiting until the boy looked up in embarrassment. "I just want you to understand, that despite everything you've probably been through and felt, violence will never be the solution. No way, that's what Martha and I want to teach you and Lafayette, all right?”

“Yes” He murmured softly.

"I'm sorry too, if I didn't bother to know how it would affect you to call you a son," he said in his lowest, softest voice. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I will not do it again.”

The prospect of that left Alex with a strange knot in his stomach. 

“It's all right.”

"I understand that it can be difficult to adapt to it. A new family and a new reality.” He continued, more stripped in the chair. “It was also difficult with Lafayette.”

“What?” Alex shifted in confusion in his seat. “Laff?”

“He arrived so young here, did not speak a word of English. I didn't know where I was or what would happen to him.” Her voice was a little sad and melancholy.

“Lafayette is adopted?” Alex finally asked, looking very shocked.

George looked at him strangely, an almost smile on the corner of his lips.

"I didn't know you didn't know that…" He shrugged. “Yes, Laff is not our biological son. I ... I can't. Having biological children, in this case.”

Oh.

Did that explain Alex's constant doubt that they no longer had children if they seemed to like children so much?

"It wasn't a big deal until Laff arrived, actually. Martha and I had already talked about it, she always suggested adoption but I didn't think I could ever be a father. I always thought it was just a sign that I wouldn't be good enough for that but I think Gil showed me that I was wrong.”

"You are a good father to him."

George smiled, gently squeezing Alex's shoulder on the table, his hand light and caressing, a caress that Alex didn't remember receiving before.

“Thank you dear. I do my best for him. I hope one day you can let me do my best for you too.”

Alex clutched the book in his lap, an involuntary smile growing on his face for a few seconds. George winked at him affectionately and withdrew his hand, putting his glasses back on his face and settling on the table.

“You can read freely, dear. I'm going back to work.”

But Alex just grabbed the book against his chest and hurried out of the library. Hope and fear fighting in her stomach.

He wanted to let that family be his. I wanted more than anything. It was what he had dreamed since he was an orphaned little boy in the Caribbean, but it was also the kind of dream that was crushed many times in his life.

He didn't know if this was his chance or just another small lull in a new storm of disappointment.


	12. I Never Like a Quiet Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm late.... again

**Twelve**

**I Never Like a Quiet Before**

  
  


They went to school in silence that morning, without Lafayette in the car everything seemed incredibly quiet but Alex still didn't feel comfortable cutting the silence.

Martha was driving this time, so she turned on the radio in a soft classic rock, shaking her head softly as she drove. Alex still found it strange how things happened in this house, especially between George and Martha.

They were a loving couple, always with smiles and soft touches with each other. Equals. Alex had never experienced such dynamics, he was a little relieved to see George and Lafayette, the way they acted. That soft, not suffocating manhood. He was afraid that at some point he had to be that way.

Alex sank a little into the seat, poking George softly in the shoulder. He never knew how to call him since he always seemed so uncomfortable with "sir."

“Yes Dear?” He asked, turning back.

"Can I go to the mall tomorrow with Eliza?" He was holding his cell phone with her message. “We wanted to do an activity of our class together.”

George nodded.

“Eliza Schuyler?”

“Yeah.”

‘She's a good girl, so are the sisters. You know you can use the home library, right?”

“I know, hm… she asked, but I can… suggest another place.” He bit his lip, didn't think much about what going to the mall meant.

Money.

To spend money.

“No need, I'm just saying they can.” George smirked. "Of course you can go, I guess I just didn't say."

"You should go to that new coffee shop that opened in the mall, sweetie." Martha said without taking her eyes off the path. “It's a great place to study. Be sure to let me know when or before.”

“Okay thank you.” He murmured softly.

“We are happy that you are making friends.” Muttered George to him.

Alex didn't answer, grinning awkwardly in the rearview mirror and huddled back in his seat, typing an answer for Eliza just as one of John's arrived.

_ [06:47 am 27/10]: John _

_ hey _

_ when do you want to let me sleep on your lap today? dead. _

_ [06:47 am 27/10]: A.Ham _

_ you should sleep at night. _

_ But I leave if you give me cookies. _

_ [06:48 am 27/10]: John _

_ closed.  _

He smiled a little before closing the phone.

  
  


***

The day passed a little slowly that day, Alex was tired in a way that he did not imagine that school would tire him.

He was sitting with Lafayette in the school library, it was a free time they had together and decided to finish some activities.

Alex enjoyed the boy's company even when they were silent, which didn't happen much. That was one of the moments. They were sitting together with the sound of pens going through the page, some of the music he was listening to on his earphone coming out.

“Laf.” He called softly, shaking his shoulder.

The boy threw the headphones down, turning to Alex with a smile.

“Oui?”

“Yes… George said something to me yesterday…”

“What?” Laf turned forward intently. “You didn't fight again right?”

“Not. Just... I went to talk to him. Apologizing about screaming and him ... I think we ended up talking.”

“Ah. This is good, right? Besides, the pope has great conversations, he's a little nerdy just like you.” The boy smiled at Alex, squeezing his cheek with affection. “What did he say?”

"He said you had been adopted."

Laf looked at him confused, a soft smile on his face.

"Didn't you know that, mon ami?"

“No, actually.”

He laughed.

"Ah, that surprised me. I figured you knew. They adopted me when I was very young, five years old.” Laf wrote back in his notebook. “‘I was orphaned, my parents had just died and George was an old friend of them …”

“I'm sorry.”

“Fine, I think. I don't think about it that much anymore, I was too small. I only remember a few small things, if I didn't have pictures I don't think I would even remember their faces.”

Alex thought of his own mother's face slipping from his memory at times, as he could barely remember her features. He had no photography.

“They died in a fire.” Lafayette said after a while. "Probably criminal, I stopped looking about it a while ago. But they were influential enough to have dangerous enemies like that. The fire started in my room, I almost died too but my dad managed to get me out in time.”

"It was bad. I remember some scary things at night. The next thing I knew was that I was alone in a hospital and my parents weren't coming. So I came here, I didn't speak English, George and Martha didn't speak French at all. These were difficult and harrowing days until they were no longer… "

Laf smiled softly, his eyes a little damp with tears but he didn't look really sad or about to cry. It was a kind of melancholy and longing that he himself should not understand. 

“I'm sorry.” Alex murmured softly, shaking his hand carefully. “Really.”

Laf smiled at him, squeezing his hand and raising it to his lips to kiss. Alex liked how affectionate, gentle he always was. In any other situation, one that was final, Alex would love to be his brother.

"I know you do,  _ mon petit lion."  _ He smiled again. “Thank you. I hope one day you will also feel comfortable telling your story.”

Alex grinned, clasping his hand in his but said nothing. They resumed their activities in silence, but Lafayette did not put the headphones back on.

{...}

Lafayette liked the days of Friday.

It was quiet, school was over a few hours and it was still clear outside. Alex had left, which was strange but he wasn't complaining. He was glad that Alex was really making friends, adapting.

He could hear his parents downstairs fiddling in the garden.

Laf sighed softly, stretching out on the bed a little bored. He should have taken advantage of and gone out with Alex, but he didn't want to look nosy. I wish I had gone to Hercules's house again, but I had slept there last night and I didn't want to bother anymore.

It wasn't until he finally decided he was going to do something that his bedroom door opened and Hercules came in with his usual gentle smile. 

"Hi." He smiled again, taking off his coat.

“Herc!” Laf sat on the bed, spreading his arms smiling excited.

The boyfriend dropped his backpack somewhere on the floor and went to him hugging his waist. Hercules was strong, and his embrace always carried a kind of security that Lafayette loved. Embrace your neck, feel your arms around him and the scent of your skin.

That was a kind of tranquility he would never tire of.

“Happy to see me?” Hercules asked softly, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

"I always stay," Laf murmured back, squeezing him harder before pulling away.

"I was sketching and I thought I'd bring you to see." Her boyfriend jumped out of bed pulling out his green briefcase and a case. "I want to try sewing some now, I thought you could help me choose the fabrics."

Laf nodded excitedly, crossing his legs on the bed as he left things there, opening a compartment full of small transparent bags with a huge variety of fabrics and then others with well-designed sketches.

Laf took some of them to leaf through. Hercules' parents owned a clothing company, the boy drew from a young age and also sewed, he wanted to be a designer, obviously, and he had a talent and creativity that always surprised Lafayette.

He found it funny how people were always surprised when Hercules told him what he was doing. Everyone always had a very ready stereotype in mind when it came to designers, Hercules didn't have much of them.

He was a very tall, muscular boy, with strong features and the kind of person who usually frightened others. He had a kind smile, however, warm brown eyes and polite manner. Lafayette was suspicious when it came to talking about him because he was in love, but Hercules was an amazing person.

They twisted the designs a little more, some simpler clothes and some quite extravagant. Hercules usually made clothes for himself to test his skills but a few months ago he began sewing for Laf.

It started with some scarves, then blouses, jackets, pants, plus blouses. Big and wide. Laf saw what he was doing, he was lovely and thoughtful but still made him a little nervous. But Hercules had never been so clear until that day that he pushed one of the drawings into his hand and said casually,

"I think this one would look beautiful on you."

It was a skirt.

Lafayette had told him years ago that one day he would like to try on clothes like this, he thought he was very handsome, looked so comfortable. Hercules had always said he should try but he eventually ignored that desire.

It was not fear. He just didn't have the guts. 

The skirt Hercules designed was very beautiful, with a tight waist, flowing around it and reaching just before the knee. The sketch model was a man, he did not let it go unnoticed, the name of the skirt was Lafayette.

He felt touched with affection. Leaning over to kiss her boyfriend, long, curling her fingers into his shirt.

“I also think.” He whispered back, her lips not parting.

He could feel Hercules smile against him and as much as his smile was his favorite thing in the world, Laf didn't open his eyes.

***

Eliza was sitting in the cafeteria they had set up when Alex arrived.

She was wearing jeans and a blue Cinderella blouse, her long brown hair tied by a blue ribbon in a messy hair tail. She looked so pretty, which made him blush a little as he sat in front of her, propping his backpack on the table.

"Hey," she smiled brightly, taking her big black eyes from her phone. 

He smiled too, unable to do anything else when the girl looked at him.

“Hi. Sorry if I took too long, I can't walk right here.”

"Don't worry." She shrugged gracefully. “You didn't be late.”

They placed orders with the waitress who answered them. Alex was still uncomfortable but George had left him some cash before leaving. 

The two opened their notebooks side by side. Both had already read the textbook, so they only had to highlight a few paragraphs aloud to each other. Making notes about him so that they could answer the final activities.

Alex liked Eliza's lyrics, it was strange to realize but he liked to see people writing sometimes. Her handwriting was elegant and well-designed, even though she made no effort at it. Her notebooks were always very organized, with color schemes, designs and post its.

Alex could only see his really wild side in his book notes. It was a very clear difference in the two of them, Alex's copies being carefully spotless while all the books he had ever seen Eliza reading were covered with notes, in pencil or pens, strong scratches, color-coded underlays, frayed licks. 

Alexander liked that, how she was so excited about her stories, how Eliza always had something to say about every little bit of everything. He can read a few things she wrote on the back of the book they shared and was very surprised at how minimalist they were.

“Is there something on my face?” Eliza's voice startled him a little and Alex realized how distracted he was. 

She wiped some cookie crumbs off her shirt still looking at him kind of amused, her cheeks red. 

"I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare, it sounds kind of scary." she says, blink to Alex

Alex gave a nervous laugh, lowering his head a little flushed too. 

“Sorry, I got distracted. I was thinking” He sipped his black coffee. "Not how pretty you are, though you are quite. I was just rambling.”

Eliza rolled her eyes, turning back and grabbing the book.

“I hope about our history, Hamilton. We really need to finish this today.”

He shook his head, jerking his shoulder playfully.

“Come on, Miss Schuyler.”

{...}

Philip Schuyler went to pick up Eliza from the mall when it was already dark, he offered a lift that Alex was forced to accept when Eliza looked at him smiling.

They both sat in the back seat as Peggy was sitting in the front, obviously bragging. Mr. Schuyler had a conversation with them and Alex kind of found himself liking the man, he was a nice person with very strong views on everything. He kind of understood how all three sisters were so just spending a few minutes in the car with him.

They soon stopped in front of the Washington house, Alex had already answered some messages from Martha and Laf about how he was coming home when he was. Eliza and Peggy kissed his cheeks before he got out of the car and Philip Schuyler waved from afar.

Alex was incredibly happy at the time, a reassurance he had almost never felt as he waved his car away. He decided he would not ruin it now by thinking about his conflicting feelings about Eliza and John in his mind. 

When he opened the door and entered the room, leaning his backpack on the couch, he was startled to see his social worker Aaron Burr sitting there. He was supposed to arrive just the other night.

“Oh, hello Alex. We were waiting for you.” He smiled at the boy, a cup of coffee in hand. 


	13. NOTE - NO A CHAPTER

hm, hello.

I know I haven’t brought updates in a long time, or I’ve been responding to comments for an even longer time and I’d like to apologize a little. I write many chapters of this fanfic before updating so that I can always stay ahead (sometimes I even forget to post because they are already ready but anyway) it happens that since November my life has been a little busy because of college, some jobs and some other hobbies that I do sometimes, so I ended up running out of time to write more and the chapters were running out and I had no new ones and I'm trying to find some time to write the new ones and finish the story. I PROMISE that I will not abandon this here, the story is all planned and I will pass it to the paper very soon and bring updates, I swear.

Forgive me for the delay, thank you for the patience and the love you always send me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I swear I will repay you very soon.

**P.S**: I have received some comments alerting me to some translation problems and I swear I will fix everything, thanks for the alert. English is not my native language and I fumble VERY much with pronouns in English and the google translator does not help me in these cases. Anyway, I will correct all the chapters one by one soon to adjust this. Sorry about that too.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it 
> 
> sooo, comments are very great thank you. 
> 
> I have early chapters so I will post every other day. Follow me on twitter for updates @lightbanewood


End file.
